The Barrow Boy
by bi polar
Summary: After recently moving in with her Grandfather, 16 year old Kagome Higurashi is pushed into an adventure of a lifetime. A nonbeliever in ghosts herself, Kagome starts to question her sanity when she agrees to help one who's stuck in the natural world.InuKa
1. You're the Old Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists...I wish I did though.

A/N: Yes, I'm back. I'm sorry it took me a while to update; my stupid laptop blew up…literally. Like it sparked and caught fire. So here we are, finally. It's quite different from my old story so I hope you enjoy it.

This whole idea came about because of a Decemberists song. I suggest you listen to it before reading, but if not, that's okay. No harm done. I guess you could call this my Ode to The Decemberists because I want to marry them. :D

In this fanfic, as well in Cigs, Inuyasha has no ears. Sorry kiddies but it just wouldn't fit. But the next one I'm thinking he will.

ALSO this fic takes place sometime during the 1800s…say 1810-1860 or so.

I want to dedicate this story to all my lovely reviewers, especially Lord Kagome who really inspired me to get going on this story. But I also would really love to dedicate this story to my two best friends, Michelle and Nick, who come over every Friday to deal with me and my ghost shows. Love you guys!

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 1-You're the Old Town**

**Bi Polar**

Kagome snuggled under her warm comforter, her big blue eyes glowing in the dark. She looked all around her room, checking for monsters or bandits; the creatures in her mother's wild stories. Souta and she had always loved listening to those stories. Her door opened with a loud creak, she looked up and let out a sigh when her mother walked in.

"Hello Kagome dear, are you ready to be tucked in?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her 8 year old daughter.

Kagome nestled deeper into her blankets. "Yes, mummy."

"Now, my dear, what song would you like to hear tonight?"

Kagome went through her mind's library of her mother's songs, her lovely songs; that told stories that hung about in her mind for days on end. "Eli, The Barrow Boy, please, mummy!" Her favorite.

"Okay." The older woman brushed her daughter's bangs away from her brilliant blue eyes. Then breathed deep and started to sing with her heavenly voice.

_"Eli, the barrow boy, you're the old town_

_Sells coal and marigolds and he cries out, all down the day_

_Below the tamarack she is crying_

_Corn cobs and candle wax for the buying, all down the day_

_Would I could afford to buy my love a fine robe_

_Made of gold and silk, Arabian thread_

_She is dead and gone and lying in a pine grove_

_And I must push my barrow all the day_

_And I must push my barrow all the day_

_Eli, the barrow boy, when they found him_

_Dressed all in corduroy, he had drowned in, the river down the way_

_They laid his body down in a church yard_

_But still when the moon is out, with his pushcart, he calls down the day_

_Would I could afford to buy my love a fine gown_

_Made of gold and silk, Arabian thread_

_But I am dead and gone and lying in a church ground_

_But still I push my barrow all the day_

_Still I push my barrow all the day'"_

Mrs. Higurashi finished her song and looked down at her daughter. Kagome grinned. "I love that song." Her small voice squeaked.

"Me too."

"Where did you hear it, mummy?" Kagome cocked her head to the side and gave her mother a questioning stare.

"Your Grandfather used to sing it to me when I was a little girl just like you." Mrs. Higurashi smiled again and put a finger to her daughter's nose. "It was a legend, back in the town we use to live in." Her smile faded slightly but she snapped out of it and returned to her content nature.

"Oh…I like it."

"Well, it's time to get to sleep now, missy."

"But mummy!" Kagome squirmed in her bed.

"Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi said, shaking her finger in a motherly sort of way.

"Fine." Kagome crossed her arms grumpily. That night, when she closed her eyes she saw Eli the Barrow Boy in her mind, his ghostly figure pushing his cart down the cobble streets, longing for his lover.

* * *

When she was younger she had wished to live her mother's old village, but she was 16 now; and growing up. There was nothing in that sodding town but myths and non-existent ghosts. But here she was, sitting in a carriage with her mother and brother on their way to live with her grandfather in that God forsaken village. 

Kagome let out a deep sigh, staring out the window. She listened intently to the clatter of the horses' hooves on the road ahead of them. She wondered if her life would ever be the same. If she would wake up in the morning and still feel like she had when she was living in Devonshire. She doubted it. She doubted everything now.

Her brother, on the other hand, was barely able to contain his excitement. He hadn't liked Devonshire, as she had. Souta desperately wanted to hear more folklore and see spectacles. He reminded Kagome of herself when she was his age.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Souta bounced up and down in his seat with anticipation. "Do you think we'll see Eli?" He whispered the last part as if the spirit was in that very carriage with them.

She had a mind to tell him ghosts weren't real, she had stopped believing in them long, long ago. But she smiled quietly at his enthusiasm. "Maybe Souta, maybe."

Mrs. Higurashi gave a small chuckle at her two children. Then in a small quiet voice she began to hum the tune that Higurashi's had passed down from generation to generation. It's slow haunting melody making both of the children close their eyes and listen.

When she finished, none of them said anything. They just sat there, looking out the window and wondering if he was really there, if he wandered in the black of night with his barrow.

The carriage slowed and Kagome felt her stomach flip with her nervousness. Her door was opened by the driver her mother had hired and she felt like a noble. She held her head high even though she was uneasy.

Holding up her dress so it didn't get dirty, she stood by the coach waiting for her mother and brother to join her outside. Kagome stood fixing the creases in garb and making sure she looked presentable for her Grand-papa who she hadn't seen in over six years.

Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the carriage and looked at her daughter with smiling eyes. "You look lovely Kagome."

Kagome felt semi self conscious with the older woman staring at her like that. Her mother had made her wear the silk blue dress that she had bought especially for this; she had purchased a similar green one for herself. The dress hung about her feet almost touching the ground. Its silken blue fabric was arm's length, keeping her warm in the September weather.

She checked her hair in one of the puddles on the dirt path. Her curly bun was still in perfect shape and she sighed in relief. She wanted to make a good impression, even if he was just her Grandfather.

Souta hopped out of the carriage last, holding 4 bags and groaned when he jumped in one of the puddles getting his stockings wet. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head at her son. Boys will be boys.

"Oh my, oh my!" The 3 Higurashi's turned to the house to see an elderly man standing in the doorway. "It has been awhile, hasn't it?" His kind eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Grandpa!" Souta ran to the doorstep, dropped the bags, and gave the man a hug around the waist.

"Oh my goodness. Souta! You've grown into a fine young man." The older man returned the hug and smiled down at the unruly hair of his grandson.

Kagome and her mother took 3 more of the bags and stood at the doorstep. "Hello Grand-papa." Kagome spoke softly, almost timidly. Souta stood back and went to get the rest of their luggage. The older man grinned widely at his granddaughter and held out his arms for her. Kagome had forgotten how kind her grandfather was and smiled a relieved smile.

"My, my. You have grown. And into quite the beautiful young lady too, I might add. I'm sure you were fighting off the suitors back in Devonshire." He chuckled lightly. Kagome pulled away from her grandfather and blushed at his comment.

"And my dear Kasumi. It's so wonderful to see you again." Kagome stood aside to see the father and daughter reunite.

"And you too papa. I've missed you so." Kagome's mother bit back tears as she gave her father a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it's getting quite chilly outside, come on in. I'll make you some tea or coco, doesn't that sound lovely?" They were ushered into the cozy home and out of the autumn wind.

Kagome's grandfather led them into the pleasant red colored living room; the fire was going, warming all of them up instantly. They took a seat on the couches and sunk in. She smiled at her Grandfather's furniture; it was old and comfortable…just like him.

He came out of the kitchen with drinks for everyone. "It's magnificent to see all of you once again." He gave a smile again.

"We've missed you Grandpa." Souta said, taking a sip of his coco.

"Well, it's going to be charming having all of you stay with me. Later I'll show all of you your rooms."

"Actually I was going to go check out the town." Souta spoke up.

"That's not such a good idea, Souta."

"Why?"

"Well, it's getting dark out."

"So? I'll bring a lantern."

"Lanterns don't save you from everything."

"What do you mean Grandpa?" Souta leaned in closer to his grandfather, interested in what he was trying to say.

"They wander at night, the spirits of the dead." The older man spoke in a whisper.

"You mean Eli?"

"Eli…and others."

"Others?"

"Oh yes. There isn't just one ghost per town you know." He chuckled.

"Have…have you ever seen one? Even better, have you ever seen Eli?" Souta spoke with quiet amazement.

"No. I haven't seen him. But…" At this Souta almost stood from the couch in excitement. "I've heard him."

"You have?" Souta murmured.

"At night. It's an eerie sound, it is. He calls out for buyers in hopes that he may buy his lover a gift."

"Like the song?"

"Exactly like the song. The poor soul."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her family. They always did this, told stories that were so outlandish that it was almost disgusting.

* * *

Souta and Kagome had to share a room with two beds. Kagome sat on her's and stared out the large window that her bed was pressed against. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but wonder if Eli was out there calling out for the one he loved. 

Mrs. Higurashi came into the room and tucked her two children into their warm snug beds, singing Souta's favorite song, before she left.

_"Eli, the barrow boy, you're the old town…."_

A/N: Okay, now it seems a tad slow right now, but it should pick up pace in the next couple of chapters. Just be patient, okay? Please review. No flames either because I have a tender heart.


	2. So Much to See

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists.

A/N: So here's chapter number two. I'm sorry that it's rather late, it was the week before spring break where I'm from and that meant a lot of tests. This chapter is pretty slow so I'm hoping that I can update the next chapter soon because it starts to get good after chapter three.

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 2-So Much to See**

**Bi Polar**

Kagome was interrupted from her nice slumber by her brother's obnoxious voice. She groaned and threw her blankets up over her head. It was too cold to get out of bed.

"Get up!" Souta shouted as he snatched the blankets off his sleeping sister.

"No!" She cried curling up into a ball.

"Come on Kagome! I want to go see the town!" He climbed up on her bed and jumped up and down.

"Go away!" She yelled back.

"Come on! Mum wants you to come down and eat! And she promised me you'd take me out!"

She desperately tried to ignore her younger brother. All she wanted to do was sleep in her nice warm bed.

"Kagome!" Souta jumped up and down near her head and Kagome became more and more paranoid.

"Fine!" She pushed her brother away from her and got out of bed, Souta in return smiled and followed her out of the room.

She didn't bother changing; she just stampeded down the stairs. Kagome's mother was setting the table with the usual things. She looked up and smiled at her daughter. "Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, is breakfast ready?"

"It will be in a minute. Your grandfather is in the other room, why don't you go get him? Where is your brother, by the way?"

"I don't know where he is, the dense eejit." (A/N: In Ireland eejit is like saying idiot) Kagome spoke under her breath.

"Now, now, Kagome be nice." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling lightly.

She left the kitchen and found her Grandfather sitting by the fire reading a rather large book.

"Grand-papa?" Kagome said quietly sitting in the chair facing him.

"Oh, hello Kagome sweetheart." Her grandfather smiled and put his book down to give her his full attention.

"What were you reading?"

"Oh just a little history. Are you planning to go out today?"

"Yes, Souta wants to see the town."

As if on queue Souta ran into the room and jumped up on his Grandfather's lap. "Hey, Grandpa? Do you think we'll see Eli?"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Her Grandfather looked up at her and smiled knowingly. "Maybe Souta, maybe. Did you know that the lady that wrote that song lives down the street?"

She looked up at her Grandfather and gave him a questioning glance.

"Completely true." He said honestly to her.

"Really?" Souta practically jumped out of his skin with excitement.

"It's not that old of a song really. Probably only 50 or 60 years old." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh Kagome! Please can we go visit her?" Souta gave his sister a pleading look.

"She likes company." The older man said.

Kagome groaned. "Okay."

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice called out from the kitchen.

* * *

Kagome was dressed, nicely I might add, in the pleasant, comfortable green dress she loved. She was all bundled up as well, to keep warm from the September weather. Mrs. Higurashi made sure that Souta was bundled up so tightly that he very well might have had his own fire place inside of his clothes.

"Ready?" Kagome asked wearily.

"Yes!"

She held out her hand for her brother and he took it embarrassedly. They left the warm house and walked down the street to the where the woman known as Madame Kaede lived.

Souta ran to the door and knocked on it enthusiastically. He bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet turning his head to give his older, freezing, sister a grin. She pulled cloak tighter around her and gave her brother a tiny smile.

A small hunched woman opened the door. She wore an eye patch and smiled delightfully. "Why hello there!" She looked down at Souta whose smile was so big it looked like his face was going to break.

"Are you Madame Kaede?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask young man?"

"I…I've listened to your songs and I just wanted to hear all about them from the one who wrote them." Souta had practically fainted when she answered the last question.

"Oh, you have, have you? Why don't you and your lovely friend come inside for a cup of tea?" She opened the door wider and let Souta and Kagome come inside. "You know I never really expected my songs to become so famous. It was just a hobby." She said as you put the tea kettle on.

"My mum's been singing _Eli the Barrow Boy_ to me ever since I was a baby." Souta said proudly.

"Has she?"

"Yes and I've always loved it."

"Well it's based on a legend."

"It is?" Souta was hopping in his seat at the small round kitchen table.

"Yeah, of course his name's not really Eli." She said as if it was common knowledge.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you that." Madame Kaede smiled gently as she brought the tea pot to the table and poured the three of them a cup.

"Why?"

"Because that's disrespectful." She sat down and sipped her tea quietly. Her eye twinkled with delight at the thought of a visitor.

"How?"

"Well, how would you like to be dead and some old bat using your name in her songs to get famous?"

"I guess not much."

"See. Would you two like some cream?" She asked politely.

"Yes please." They both said at the same time and she poured cream in each of their cups.

"I was so young when that happened."

"You mean you were alive?" Souta was amazed.

"Of course I was." She laughed quietly.

"How old were you?"

"Oh around 17 or 18."

Souta looked at the elderly woman with so much admiration Kagome felt embarrassed to be seen with him. "Oh how stupid of me, I've forgotten to ask your names." Madame Kaede gave them a sympathetic look.

"My name is Souta Higurashi and this is my sister Kagome." Souta said eagerly.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Souta Higurashi and Ms. Kagome Higurashi." Kaede smiled and her old eye crinkled with enjoyment. "Oh my, look at the time. If you two want to see the rest of the town before it grows dark you might want to leave."

"But I want to stay." Souta whined.

"Oh my dear there's so much to see." She smiled at the young boy.

Souta frowned, sticking his lower lip out.

"I'll make you an offer Mr. Souta Higurashi. How about you come and keep me company 3 or 4 times a week and I will tell you the stories I know." She said still grinning.

Souta didn't have to think about it. "Of course!"

"Lovely." Kaede got out of her seat, her old bones creaking. Souta and Kagome followed as she led them out of the house.

"But before we go Madame Kaede…what was the name of the barrow boy, the real one I mean." Kagome and Souta waited outside on the front porch for her to answer.

She thought for a moment before saying. "You can't go around telling people this. It is not respectful to the spirits."

"Not even my mother?"

"Not even your mother."

Souta seemed to hesitate but then nodded his head determinedly. "Okay, I promise."

"His name was Inuyasha Collins." She gave them a sorrowful smile, said a kind goodbye and closed the door.

Souta bubbled with satisfaction and Kagome rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

"Kagome, there's a stream over here I heard, please may we go?" Souta was pointing a jumping and Kagome reluctantly nodded.

A/N: Yes a slow chapter, I know, but we introduced Inuyasha…kind of. Next chapter…you'll _see_ Inuyasha. I'll try to update soon.

**Katie:** Thank you for the review. I promise to update the next chapter soon because that's when it gets good. 

**Inashosetai:** I'm so sorry this is late. But I hope you'll enjoy the Barrow Boy as much as you did my last story.

**Whitewolf33:** Hehe, no I didn't write the song. It's by a band called The Decemberists. You should check them out sometime, it's a lovely song. Thanks for the review.

**Outlaw-Lanaya:** Hehe, thank you for the review.

**Photographing Poetry: **That's really sweet of you. Thanks!


	3. Saving Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists.

A/N: Well, I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. My break was rather satisfying but next week I have to take the WASL which is this test that every kid is given in Washington and personally, I think it's a load of crap. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this.

**The Barrow Boy **

**Chapter 3-Saving Up**

**Bi Polar**

The town was quite nice once you got a look around. Small family owned shops lined the cobbled stone streets and a huge fountain stood in the center of the village. Women scolded children that were recklessly playing tag in the square and Souta impatiently tugged at his sister's dress, pleading with her to go see the river.

"Fine let's go, but we have to be home before dark." She huffed.

Souta ran ahead towards the woods and she picked up her dress to rush after him. Souta was getting too far ahead and at this rate she'd never be able to find him.

But she had forgotten that she was in a crowded street way and in seconds she was on the ground rubbing her shoulder.

A handsome young man sat across from her. She rubbed her eyes to get a better look at him. He was well toned, with vibrant mischievous blue eyes; his long silky black hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail. He gave her a cocky grin and she returned it with a confused gaze.

"Why hello! I didn't see you there." He bared his pearly whites again.

"I'm so sorry." She made a move to get up but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes." He helped himself and her up, wanting to be the gentleman.

"I thought so, there aren't very many pretty girls in this town and I would've remembered your lovely face." He winked and she felt her face go red with humiliation.

"Thank you sir." She said quietly, her face downcast, trying to hide her blush.

"Now, now, no need to be embarrassed Miss…"

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi." She smiled and curtsied.

"Miss Kagome, is it okay if I call you that?"

"It's fine."

"Well my name is Kouga Johansson. But it's okay if you just call me Kouga."

Kagome hesitated then grinned. "Okay Kouga." He bowed.

Kouga looked very pleased with himself for a second but his smile faded when Kagome gasped and held worried hands to her face. "I'm so sorry Kouga-sir, but I need to go. It was very nice meeting you." She curtsied once again and rushed to where she hoped her brother was.

"I wish to see you soon!" Kouga called after her, but she was too frantic to notice.

* * *

It was growing dark and Kagome could feel the drop in temperature as she pulled her shawl tighter around her. 

"Souta it's getting dark!" She called, her anxiety mounting with each minute. "Come on Souta, it's time to go! This isn't funny you eejit!" Her palms grew clammy and her heart started pounding. "Oh God…" She whispered, her eyes watering.

She had searched beneath every rock and behind every tree and now there was no where else to look, so she stood and yelled for him, adding some insults hoping he'd know it was her. Kagome sat herself down on a boulder, tired and dejected.

It was so quiet, not even the birds made a noise, only the wind and the trees rustling could be heard. And then, snap! A twig broke behind her. Kagome spun around to face whatever had made the sound.

And there standing before her was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen in her entire life. He had smooth, shiny silver hair that reached just past his chin. Chilling, oddly colored golden eyes stared back at her curiously. He had a strong jaw, high cheek bones, and strapping body that just accentuated his splendor.

Kagome finally found her voice. "Oh my, you scared me." She held a hand to her chest and gave him a relieved smile.

In the most graceful of ways he walked over to her. "Would you like to buy something?" He motioned to the cart he had with him. Kagome thought it odd that such an elegant, polished character wouldn't apologize for frightening a lady. She also thought it odd that she hadn't even noticed the cart before he pointed towards it; quite a large thing not to have seen.

"Ummm…what? What are you doing out here?" She asked nervously.

"Would you like to buy something?" He repeated, like she hadn't said anything at all.

Kagome stared at him trying to get her bearings straight. She took a deep breathe and decided to try again. "What are you dong out here at this time of night?" She spoke calmly.

"I'm selling things, now would you like something or not?" He crossed his arms impatiently.

"Ummm…"

"Please?" His deep amber orbs grew somber. "I'm saving up and I really need the money."

"For what?" She asked curiously as she dug through her dress pockets to see if she had any money on her.

"To buy my love a fine gown."

Kagome felt herself go numb; her chest pounded like a humming bird was trapped inside. "What did you say?" She whispered looking up at him.

"I'm saving up to buy my lover a gown, hopefully made of Arabian thread." He answered nonchalantly.

It was then that Kagome noticed that the boy was disappearing from the feet up. His knees down were missing. Kagome held a hand to her mouth.

"So you want to buy something?" His torso was going transparent but he seemed not to notice, either that or he didn't care.

"Kagome?" Souta's voice sounded from behind her. She swung herself around, startled. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Souta?" She whispered her face pale with panic. Remembering the vanishing boy she spun herself around again. Nothing was there, absolutely nothing. She held a hand to her heart, her eyes searching everywhere for the teenager. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. She turned around again to see Souta standing there with furrowed brows, holding a wiggling toad in his hands.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He stared intently at his older, rather disturbed, looking sister. "You look as if you've seen a ghost." He smiled a bit at his wit.

Kagome however didn't find it funny and she felt her eyes water with fright. "Souta put the toad back and let's go." She breathed out quietly.

"But I want to keep it!" He said loudly, ignoring the distressed look on his sister's face.

"Look Souta, it's a wild animal, put it back." She whispered quietly in low menacing voice.

"But…"

"Souta! How would you like to be kept in a glass jar if you were a toad?" She shouted. Kagome wasn't sure why she was so angry. Usually she wouldn't have cared so much about what Souta did with the reptiles he found. But tonight she was on edge and she wanted to go home.

"Fine." Souta dropped to his knees and released the frightened toad into the tall grass. Kagome was already rushing back to the village and he had to run to catch up with her. "Kagome what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just tired that's all." She whispered shakily. In the back of her mind she was desperately trying to convince herself that none of it was real. 'There's no such thing as ghosts. For Christ's sake Kagome, you quit believing in that load of bullocks years ago! It's a dream, that's all it is. This, right now, is a dream.' She persuaded herself. Kagome nodded her head determinedly and picked up her pace towards the town. 'Once I get home, and get to sleep, I'll wake up back in Devonshire and it'll all be okay.'

* * *

They got back home 30 minutes earlier than they usually would have. Kagome threw the front door open, shuffled her brother inside and quickly shut the door. She flung her cloak to the chair sitting by the staircase and flipped off her shoes. Mrs. Higurashi came walking into the entryway wiping her hands on her apron and smiled pleasantly. 

"Just in time for dinner." She said happily.

"Mum…I'm not feeling all that well. May I go upstairs?" Kagome asked pleadingly.

"Oh sure honey…do you need anything?" Kagome was already halfway up the staircase.

"No thanks, I'm just going to go up to bed."

Kagome was in the bedroom her and her brother were sharing, changing into her nightgown and climbing into her bed. She glanced out the window and felt her heart pick up speed, pulling the covers over her head she squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to wake up. She thought that she might feel more secure inside her new bedroom, under the warm covers, inside the comfy house but she felt more vulnerable than ever before.

A/N: YAY! Chapter three is finished! Lovely!

**Katie:** Thanks so much for the comment it was very sweet. :D Hope you enjoyed this one.

**Sleep-deprived101:** Yeah, it is quite different but I figured I was in need of a little change, you know? Thank you so much for the compliment, it was very uplifting. :D

**Inuyashasonly1:** Hehe, thanks for the review. It was lovely.

**Whitewolf33:** Seriously, if you get an idea write it down and go for it! I'm behind you all the way. I encourage you to take the song and go all the way with it, it'd be great. Anyways, thanks for the review.

Please review! It helps if I have all the support I can get to finish chapters.


	4. Hold Tight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists.

A/N: Sorry this is late; I had a crap load of homework this week. It was hell. Hope you enjoy though!

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 4-Hold Tight**

**Bi Polar**

Kagome opened her eyes groggily and half expected to be in her old bedroom back in Devonshire…but she wasn't and her heart dropped achingly. Then it _had_ happened. She made her way downstairs tying her robe tightly around her.

"Feeling any better dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from the large couch that she was knitting from.

"Ummm…yeah, I suppose."

"Souta's been waiting for you to get up all morning." She smiled but didn't look up from the scarf she was working on.

"Why?" Kagome sat down in one of the chairs by the fire, her Grandfather sleeping in the one across from her.

"He said that you two were to go out and visit Madame Kaede."

"Oh…I'll go get changed." She whispered. At the moment she didn't care where she was. She was too shocked from the events of last night.

She came down a half an hour later fully dressed but in a messy sort of way. Kagome put on her coat and buttoned it up, saying goodbye to her mother she went out the front door to look for her brother.

"Souta!"

"Kagome! You're finally awake. Are you feeling better? You were really out of it last night."

"Yeah…I think I'm feeling better."

"You think?"

"I mean…I am…I'm feeling better." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well…if you don't mind I'd like to go visit Madame Kaede today."

"Yes, we can go." She took his hand in hers and they walked down the same path to Kaede's house.

* * *

"Oh! It's so good to see you again children." Kaede let Kagome and Souta come into her nice house once again. 

"Of course! I did promise you after all." Souta grinned.

Madame Kaede gave Kagome a worried glance before turning to Souta. "Souta my dear, can you do this old woman a favor. You see, my body isn't what it used to be and it would be darling of you to go and fetch some water from the well outside." She asked him politely.

"Yes of course." He answered enthusiastically, hurrying out the back door.

Kaede turned to Kagome with kind eyes and nodded towards one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Kagome seated herself across from the older woman.

"Now Kagome my dear, what is the matter?" She spoke softly giving Kagome a questioning look.

"I…I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do. You look pale and nervous. Something has happened, hasn't it?"

"Madame Kaede…what did Eli…I mean Inuyasha Collins look like?" She held her breath hoping upon hope that all of last night was some stupid day dream of sorts.

Kaede gave her a knowing smile but let it be. "Well…when he first came into town everyone was sure he was from Arabia because of how strange he looked. We never really did find out where he was from." She added thoughtfully. "He had the strangest hair I'd ever seen. It was silver…" Kagome's heart dropped.

"He had golden eyes, breathtaking golden eyes. His eyes were what attracted the girls." She giggled like she was a teenager again. "Including me. I'm embarrassed to say that I did have a little crush on him. He was well built and rather handsome…" She looked up at Kagome.

"Oh." Kagome felt herself shake and quiver with realization.

"Did…did you see him?" Kaede asked, hopeful.

"Yes, yes I did." Kagome nodded decidedly.

Kaede's lips turned up to her eyes in a sly smile. "Did you talk to him?"

"I…"

Souta bounded in the house with a water pale in his hand. He smiled widely.

"Where would you like me to put this Madame Kaede?"

Kagome shut her mouth, knowing that she must have sounded as crazy as the old woman herself. She wouldn't let it slip again. Kaede looked let down but quickly hid it away and smiled gratefully at the young boy. "Here, I'll put the water on for some tea."

While pouring it she gave Kagome a meaningful glance hoping that maybe they could talk about her experience later. Kagome shook head mouthing the words 'nothing else happened.'

Naturally, as soon as Souta came back into the room he wanted to hear as many stories that Madame Kaede could dish out. And she did. She told them all about her childhood and how she mastered 6 instruments. How she was inspired for several of her songs and how she loved to sing them for visitors.

"Will you sing one for us?" Souta asked politely, beaming with admiration.

She smiled and nodded slightly, getting up and slowly making her way to her guitar, her bones creaking with old age when she sat down. Kagome and Souta came into the living room and sat down on one of the old worn in couches.

She tuned it and messed about for little, getting ready for the song. Then she turned to them and smiled pleasantly. "Now this is a song about two youngsters that were from this town about 3 or 4 years ago. A rather recent song. I'll have to tell you of their story sometime. Oh and this is supposed to be sung by a man, so bear with me." She began playing a fast, almost upbeat tune and let her gentle smooth voice belt out the lyrics; which was surprising considering her age.

_Here on these cliffs of Dover  
So high you can't see over  
And while your head is spinning  
Hold tight, it's just beginning _

You come from parents wanton  
A childhood rough and rotten  
I come from wealth and beauty  
Untouched by work or duty

And oh, my love, my love  
And oh, my love, my love  
We both go down together

I found you, a tattooed tramp  
A dirty daughter from the labor camps  
I laid you down on the grass of a clearing  
You wept but your soul was willing

And oh, my love, my love  
And oh, my love, my love  
We both go down together

And my parents will never consent to this love  
But I hold your hand

Meet me on my vast veranda  
My sweet, untouched Miranda  
And while the seagulls are crying  
We fall but our souls are flying

And oh, my love, my love  
And oh, my love, my love  
And oh, my love, oh my love  
And oh, my love, my love  
We both go down together

Kaede finished up and Kagome felt slightly more melancholy than before. Souta however applauded happily praising her wonderful playing and singing. Kagome sat there thoughtfully and nodded her head in agreement with her brother.

"It's quite a touching tale really. But that's another story, another day." She said quietly before turning to Souta and giving him a nod before saying. "I'm sure you want to go and play today."

"Yes, but I want to visit tomorrow. Is that okay?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, my child." She said smiling ruffling his hair with her old wrinkled hand.

She led them to the door and said a kind goodbye, giving Kagome one last worried glance and then closing the door.

"What did you and Madame Kaede talk about while I was gone?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing really." Kagome answered reluctantly.

"Oh okay." They made their way to the village again and Kagome felt more and more queasy. She didn't want to go back to the river…but she knew that's where they were headed. She fidgeted with the hem of her scarf, nervously. She stopped near the woods while Souta kept going, but when he looked back and saw Kagome standing there refusing to come any closer, he came back.

"What's the matter?"

"Souta maybe we can, I don't know, just stick in the town today?"

"Come on Kagome! Stop being chicken! Nothing's in there but trees and dirt and rocks." He said impatiently taking her hand and dragging her into the darkening woods.

She felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dropped on her. Kagome had never been more terrified. She sat on a large boulder, probably the same one as last night, but she had been trying to push those thoughts into the back of her head all day. Souta had disappeared down the stream's riverbank long ago but she didn't dare move from her place for fear that she would never be able to find her way back.

A cold breeze licked the back of her neck and she brought her hand up to warm it once again. She brought it down again and wrapped her hands in her shawl. Then the breeze came back again and Kagome wrapped her scarf more tightly around her neck.

Now she felt it once again and she became increasingly worried and anxious. Kagome started to hear sighs and mentally tried to calm herself telling herself over and over again that it was just her imagination and she was scaring herself. Nothing was there.

And in the quiet of the evening she heard one thing. "Hello again." A masculine voice said from behind her. Kagome spun herself around and was faced with the annoyingly handsome boy from yesterday. She jumped up from the rock and screamed.

A/N: So I know the chapters are still really slow and I apologize for that but things will get better.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed it really helps out. :)

**Sleep-deprived101:** It gets a lot funnier when Inuyasha comes into full play. Thank you.

**Teenagewitchling:** No the song is from a wonderful band called The Decemberists; you should check them out sometime. Thanks for the review.

**Kuroi-hana-01:** Haha, you're review made me smile, thank you very much. :)

**Whitewolf33:** You're right! I hadn't even thought of that, you're wonderful. :) Thanks for the comment.

**Katie:** Thank you so much for the review, it really does help out.

**Kasandra16:** Haha that's alright at least you're reading now, right? Hehe, thanks so much for the comment.

**Inashosetai:** It seems this story isn't getting as much of an audience as my last one. What do you think I should do to make it better? You're a real help with all this stuff and thanks for the support.

It helps if you review and if you have any ideas at all that you want to share with me, go for it. Thanks for those of you who did review.

Please comment!


	5. Ghost Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists.

A/N: Wow, I've been so busy. I'm having a horrible time at school and home. It sucks. But, I'm doing alright I guess. Nothing really has happened. Lately I've been spending a lot of time outside because it's been rather sunny. Which is nice. This weekend was quite lovely. I went to go see that movie Stick It and to tell you the truth I thought it was going to bomb. I mean I spend my weekends watching French movies and knitting scarves. I'm so lame, so going to see a movie was sort of a big deal for dear old me. And in the end, it wasn't that bad. So I've earned 39408202 gold stars for stepping outside of my box. :D

Anyways, this fanfic is rather slow and I apologize for it. I hope it gets a little better, well at least I hope that people start responding to it more. I hope you guys enjoy this.

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 5-Ghost Boy**

**Bi Polar**

The boy held a slightly transparent finger to his pursed lips. He floated closer, his feet completely off the ground. Kagome backed up farther and farther until she was cornered against a tree.

"Shhh, do you want to be heard?" He whispered hastily.

"Yes, I do hope I am." She said, her voice shaking with fear.

"Kagome where are you?" Souta's worried voice rang throughout forest.

The ghostly boy looked at her with apprehensive eyes and then vanished all together. Kagome looked around for him as Souta came running forward to crouch where his sister sat.

"Kagome, what happened, are you okay?" His eyes held so much concern that Kagome at once felt extremely guilty for causing it.

"Oh Souta, I'm so terribly sorry for screaming like that." She laughed nervously. Souta calmed down considerably after that. "There was a bug on the rock and it frightened me."

"My God, Kagome, you scared me; but I assure you that there are more bugs here on the ground than on that boulder." He helped her up with enormous strength for such a small boy. Souta led her back to the rock and she sat down, he stayed with her for a short while making sure there were no more insects creeping on the rock while she watched the surrounding forest area for the golden eyed boy. And no matter how hard she tried to leave, her body wouldn't budge. Somehow she couldn't help but feel that she needed to stay.

"Well I have salamanders and toads waiting for me." He said apologetically.

"That's fine." She answered with a small wave. "It's going to get dark soon, so be back in another hour or so." She shivered a little at the thought of being left alone, but was curious about the ghost boy and wanted to meet with him solo.

As Souta rounded the bend of the river to where he couldn't be seen Kagome felt herself break out in a cold sweat. But she would soldier on. "Umm, are you here? Ghost boy, are you here?" She called out weakly.

There he was, peeking out from behind a large tree; his transparent face becoming less so. He floated forward, hovering a good two feet off the ground. Kagome could only watched anxiously as he made his way to her, she focused on his shoeless feet as they glided effortlessly to her. He came to sit next to her and she looked up at him. In some sort of odd way she didn't feel frightened or anxious, she just felt…sad.

His skin was no longer transparent and if one had seen him sitting there with her they would have thought, 'Oh, what a lovely couple' and that was all. He looked rather like a normal boy, though his skin was frightfully pale and sallow and his eyes held some sort of melancholy that only the dead possess. Kagome couldn't help but stare.

Then his void golden eyes crinkled and the sides up his mouth curled upwards in a cocky almost snide grin. She looked at him, her brows furrowed and her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"What!" She asked indignantly.

"I was just thinking." He answered arrogantly, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back. He chuckled quietly. "Thinking about how I scared the shite out of you yesterday." He laughed again, almost shouting with joy.

It felt like she had just been hit with lightening. Kagome stared at him, trying to gather all he had said. "What?" She asked slowly.

"How I scared you yesterday." He sniggered again.

She stared at him still, her mouth hanging wide open. She shook her head trying to rid herself of all the little buzzing that she was now hearing. "Wha…?" She repeated more to herself than to him but he heard it.

"Janey Mack, are you dense?" He sat back up, staring at her blank face. "I was only joking with you yesterday."

Kagome sat there for some time still blank when all of the sudden she leapt from boulder and gave him the coldest glare she could muster. Oh if looks could kill, though I suppose that wouldn't work out too well if the person you were glaring at was already deceased. "You were playing a trick on me?" She said through her teeth, making her sound even deadlier.

"Jaysus are you deaf? Yes, I was playing a trick on you." He said slowly as if she was too stupid to understand what he was saying.

She clenched her hands together in fists, making her knuckles turn white. "That was cruel!" She seethed with anger.

"Well…yeah I guess. But after you've been dead for awhile what else is there to do but play a joke on the new kid." He laughed again.

"I want you to apologize right this minute!" She demanded standing stiff as a board.

"Why?" The boy said chuckling a little at the idea.

"Because you scared me out of my wits yesterday!"

"So?"

"So, that was not a kind thing to do, and I feel that you owe me an apology."

"Look, I've been dead for 50 years now. I think the _world _owes me an apology but you don't hear me complaining." His feet were slowly growing transparent and he sighed then closed his eyes and they went back to their previous white glow.

Kagome gawked with sympathy in her heart. "50 years?" She asked quietly coming to sit down by him once again.

"Yeah, what of it?" The boy answered a little defensively.

"Nothing…it's just…that's an awfully long time to be dead for."

"Yeah well, not much I can do about it, huh?" He turned away from her so she wouldn't see his deep frown.

It was silent for awhile, only the wind blowing the trees and the stream rushing over the rocks. Kagome was bursting at the seams with questions but she dared not ask yet.

"Look, I'm real sorry for scaring you yesterday." He answered; his back still to her.

She smiled compassionately, her eyes having a heartbreaking look about them. "That's okay, thank you for apologizing."

"Yeah, whatever." He waved his hand nonchalantly before turning around excitedly and giving her another grin. "But it was a rather good prank wasn't it?" He asked eagerly.

Kagome giggled a little at how childish he looked but she nodded her head none the less.

"Yeah." He laughed. "I played that one off real well. Jaysus, I'm just full of wit!" He said loudly, praising himself.

"Yes…you really got me when you started with that "buying your lover robes" stuff." She chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I use that to my advantage."

"Use what?"

"That song, you eejit." He chortled at her ignorance.

"You mean…you've heard that song?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

"Of course! Who _hasn't_ heard that song?"

"Well…it's just…"

"Yeah I know I've been dead and all that. Doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. It was nice of Kaede to have to decency to change my name."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, I'm him. I'm Eli the Barrow Boy." He said with a sigh.

"So…what's your real name?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Inuyasha Collins." He held out his hand for her to shake and she took it naively. It went straight through but while her hand was literally inside his it quivered with an overwhelming coldness and she ripped it back to her, holding her it to her chest lovingly. Inuyasha laughed and laughed, clutching his side with one hand and using the other to wipe his eyes from their tears. "Jaysus girl!" He said breathlessly.

"So you're the barrow boy?" She asked in amazement.

He looked at her like she was insane. She hadn't figured that out already? "Uh, yeah. I'm the barrow boy." He answered her slowly.

She got up off the boulder and started to walk around in circles shaking her head. "This isn't real. Ghosts aren't real." Then she held her hands to head and shook it vigorously, mumbling to herself and pacing back and forth. The ghost boy named Inuyasha watched with an eyebrow raised.

"Well _I'm_ obviously real." He said quietly.

Kagome turned to the now gloomy looking boy and gave him a bitter frown. "No…no, no, no you are not real!" She said shaking a finger at him.

"Oh, well then I suppose this is all just a dream." He spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes! That's exactly what it is!"

He snorted. "Okay, whatever you want to believe, you loony."

Realization dawned on her all at once when he looked at her with those void golden eyes. "It isn't a dream…" She whispered looking at him with huge eyes. "Oh my God, it isn't a dream." He nodded.

"So since I graced you with my name, why don't you do the same, eh?" He asked trying to help relieve her from her shock.

"My name is Kagome…Kagome Higurashi." She spoke in a whisper trying to fully understand what was going on.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kagome." He said with a smile.

Kagome nodded in acknowledgement still shaking her head and pacing.

"Look Kagome, you're making me nervous walking around like that." Inuyasha said, staring at her.

"I'm sorry." She said coming to sit next to him again.

"I hear your brother coming. Look…I have a favor to ask you." He said nervously, she stared at him surprisingly for she never expected such a cocky person to become so worried so fast.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'd like to see you again, tomorrow if possible." He looked everywhere but at her.

"Why?"

"Well because…you're the first person I can really talk to…and it was nice. Plus, I need your help." He said finally looking at her.

"Help? What sort of help?" She asked; her eyes searching his troubled ones for an answer.

"Just help, I'll tell you about it later, okay?" He said hastily.

Oh, okay. I suppose I can meet you tomorrow. Same time, same place?"

"Yes, if possible."

"Sure."

"Your brother is here, see you tomorrow." He waved and then disappeared quite suddenly until she could not sense him any longer.

A/N: So he appears and you'll be seeing much more of him later.

**IMPORTANT: **"There are two things that keep ghosts from passing on. Either they don't understand that they're dead or they hadn't completed something that they feel they need to do before they move on." For Inuyasha it's the second one. So! If any of you have any sort of idea about what Inuyasha hasn't completed go ahead and give me your ideas. I could use them.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you're all sweethearts.

**Kody leigh:** Thanks so much for the review and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

**Xianora:** Hope it's getting more beautiful for you. :) Thanks for the comment.

**Heaven and Earth:** Thanks for the review. :D

**Sleep-deprived101:** You are so lovely, really you are. You're so kind and thank you for all the support. It's really sweet of you. Actually I have tried my hand at writing real stories but I'm sort of a perfectionist and I don't much care for anything I've written. But I'll try! And if I ever publish anything I'll make sure to tell you. Hehe, I doubt it'll happen anytime soon though.

**Inashosetai:** You're so great. Your reviews make me smile. Thanks for all the support. It's so comforting. You're so sweet! Thank you so much!


	6. Meet Me Halfway

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Decemberists.

A/N: So! I want to run something over with you guys. Well I've been working on like 3 stories…sort of. But recently I've gotten rather far with one. It's about dancing and stuff. 3 Anyways, I'm thinking about putting it online. What do you guys think? I mean I want to put it online I just don't know if I want to do it while I'm also working on The Barrow Boy, though I think I could pull it off.

This weekend was bad and good. I had to get up at 6:30 on Saturday to take the damn SAT. I almost impaled myself because it was so long. I mean I didn't think it was like horribly hard or anything, it was just long. I was the shortest/youngest person there.  It was sad.

I finally saw that movie "Just Friends" and it was really good. My two best friends were like "OMG! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" So I did and it was really funny. If you haven't already seen it, you should.

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 6-Meet Me Halfway**

**Bi Polar**

"You seem to be in a better mood today, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi pointed out from across the dinner table.

"Yeah, I guess I must have eaten something yesterday that didn't agree with me." The younger girl lied guiltily through her teeth.

"So, what did you two do today?" Kagome's Grandfather asked with a smile.

"We visited Madame Kaede then went back to the creek. I found some interesting looking salamanders. I don't know what Kagome did while I was gone, but she _did_ have an interesting mishap with a bug." Souta laughed making his older sister's face burn red with embarrassment.

"What happened Kagome?" Her mother questioned with a playful smile gracing her face.

"Oh nothing."

"No! Something happened alright." Souta chuckled. "I was catching frogs when all of the sudden I hear Kagome screaming." He tried his hardest to keep his face straight but the more he tried the less it worked. "So I come scrambling up to find her on the ground all afraid like." He giggled a little and Kagome shot him a cold look. "And I ask her what's wrong and she's like 'Oh there was this bug crawling over the rock and it scared me.'" He intimidated Kagome in a more than over exaggerated tone. Mrs. Higurashi and her father laughed and Kagome glared at all three of them.

"Well he surprised me that was all!" She shouted.

"_He_?" Souta raised an eyebrow. "Did you name him after I left?"

Kagome blushed, her mistake dawning on her. "Um, yes, yes I did."

All three members of her family howled. "What did you name him?" Her grandfather said in between barks of laughter.

"Um…Fredrick." Kagome answered, looking away in humiliation.

They sounded like hyenas, yelping with amusement. "Oh, Kagome, we're sorry…oh we're sorry." Mrs. Higurashi said apologetically after seeing her daughter's frown.

"You're all very horrid tonight." Kagome whispered, trying to hold back her resentment.

"Oh come on Kagome, don't be like that." Souta said a tad bit upset at how his sister was taking their jokes.

"I think I'd like to go to bed now." Kagome said angrily.

"Okay." Mrs. Higurashi said sadly. "We're sorry Kagome."

Kagome looked at her family, their moods more than slightly dampened. She hadn't meant to take it so roughly, it's just she had had a hard night. Smiling slightly she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry…I guess I'm still getting used to all of this change."

"Understandable." Her grandfather answered with a kind smile.

"May I go to bed, I'm so tired." She gave a mighty yawn to prove it.

"Sure sweetheart." Her mother answered. "Are you sure you've had enough to eat?"

"Yes, thank you Mum."

Kagome sat up in her new bedroom and looked out the window. Last night she would have been terrified but after the meeting with her ghost boy she suddenly felt like nothing could harm her.

* * *

"Come on Souta, hurry up." Kagome pulled her brother along the road to the creek. 

"Are we going back to the river?" He asked her as she practically ran to the forest.

"Yes, yes we are." She said now jumping over several puddles on the road.

"I thought you wanted to go check out the village or something."

"Well I don't."

"Why?"

"Because…because I need to go visit Fredrick or something." She answered.

Souta pulled away from her and looked at her in disbelief. "You want to go hang out at the river to visit a _bug_?"

"Yes, now can we go?"

"Kagome, you're worrying me."

"Don't be. Come on, let's go."

"Fine."

They got to the clearing where Souta had fended Kagome from the newly named bug, Fredrick. Then Souta left Kagome to tend to his reptiles after much coaxing from his sister.

Kagome waited for awhile sitting on the same boulder as before, hoping that she wasn't too late.

"Finally!" Inuyasha appeared and glided to the boulder to sit besides her. "Thought you'd never get here."

"Sorry I'm late." She answered sheepishly.

"Yeah, well whatever. It's just good to finally have someone to talk to." He didn't look at her when he spoke, ashamed for admitting it.

"Well, I'm not the only person in this village. Couldn't you talk to all the people you've frightened over the years?" She said, trying to ease the situation.

He looked at her with a look of uncertainty written all over his face. "You don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what?" Kagome said chuckling a little.

"Are you stupid, girl?"

Kagome's brow furrowed and she glared at him angrily. "First of all, my name is Kagome. And second of all, I don't know what the hell you're talking about so you have no right to tell me I'm stupid."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, you're a medium, you know that, right?"

"A what?"

"A medium."

Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Okay, let me explain this in a way you might understand." He spoke cockily and she crossed her arms huffily.

"So, metaphorically speaking, let's say I go to this pub." She nodded letting him know she understood. "Let's call it Limbo Tavern for now." His eyes glinted with sadness but it disappeared as fast as it came. "And there are a lot of other people that stay in Limbo Tavern with me. Sometimes one of us is able to leave because he or she paid their due."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well, all of us are stuck in Limbo Tavern and can only leave when we pay our dues."

"What dues?"

"They're different for everyone." Inuyasha clenched his fists impatiently.

"What's yours?"

"I'll tell you about it later." He looked more depressed than ever.

"Oh, okay. Go on."

He took a deep breath his sallow face become paler and paler then he turned to her and smiled. "So we all have to pay a certain tribute to get out of Limbo Tavern. But _all_ of us can go halfway across this road and on the other side is another bar, let's call it the Living Pub. And you, you reside in Living Pub and me in Limbo Tavern."

"Okay. So what does the road have to do with anything?"

"Well many of us in Limbo Tavern can travel halfway across the road to ask for help from the people at Living Pub to help us get out. But only certain people can meet us the other half of the way. You're one of those people. You can help me." He looked hopeful.

"Help you, help you how?" She could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"First of all I can talk to you. And second of all you can help me get out of Limbo Tavern."

"I still don't know if I understand…"

"Stupid girl." He whispered.

"Don't say that!" Kagome shouted. "I just don't understand how I'm the only one that can talk to you. I mean, you reveal yourself to people all the time and they say they hear you."

"Well, yeah, but it's harder, it takes a lot more energy."

"And I can because I'm a medium or something?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He looked impatient.

"I see. So you want me to help you?"

"Of course, that's why I wanted to meet you today, stupid girl." He crossed his arms.

"Then my answer it no." Kagome jumped up from the rock and was about to leave to look for her brother when he jumped off as well.

"Wait you can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Why won't you help me?"

"Because I don't know you. Why should I care about you and all your problems?" She retorted coldly. "Plus my name is Kagome." She crossed her arms huffily.

Inuyasha stood with the saddest look that she had ever seen but she stood strong, not moving from her spot. He looked up at her, his eyes gleaming with the most miserable stare. She began to turn away when his voice stopped her. "Please…please Kagome."

She turned to look at him, his face was downcast and his hands were clenched into tight fists. She sighed and shook her head for her weakness. "Alright, I'll help." She answered dejectedly.

His head snapped up and his eyes showed a twinkle of hope. He smiled so big that she thought his face was going to break. "Kagome, if I could hug you, I would." He said chuckling a little.

"How can I be of service to you?" She curtsied mockingly.

A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! Especially the ones who gave a hand on what happened to him before he died.

**Photographing Poetry:** Haha, well to a certain point I think it'll be, but it won't be too cliché. I hope you don't mind. Thanks for the review.

**Kasandra16:** That's okay, it just nice of you to review whenever you can. It's very nice of you. Thanks so much.

**Whitewolf33:** Thanks for the idea. It was helpful. I hope you don't take offensive if I don't use it. I might just take pieces from yours and then add in bits of my own. But thanks for the help.

**Inashosetai:** I 3 you! You're so lovely. Thank you so much for all the support you give me. I'm working hard to finish the chapters of this story on time but I'm also working on another one. Read my first A/N, and tell me what you think. Thanks!

**Heaven and Earth:** Thanks for the support. But if you want to email me the best place to send it to would probably be because my other one is really stupid right now.

**KasperLassie:** Thank you for all the wonderful ideas. Just like I told whitewolf33 I might just pick and choose from your ideas and I hope you don't mind. You're real sweet thought to have given me so much help. Thank you!

**Sleep-deprived101: **Thank you so much for the support. It's great. What do you think about me updating another story along with this one?

Please review. I assure you, it'll brighten up my day!


	7. A Lovely Way to Die

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists.

A/N: …I'm so, so, so sorry. There isn't much I can say except that. I've been going through a lot of crap lately. There's been family problems and whatnot. Then just last week I was in the hospital. I collapsed in 3rd period. I was asleep for a day. I had an IV tube and everything. It was actually pretty cool. :D But besides that, I don't much have an excuse. I'm so sorry.

IMPORTANT: I'm going to try and update again tomorrow because I was so late with this one. Damn illness.

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 7-A Lovely Way to Die**

**Bi Polar**

Inuyasha had refused to tell her what she needed to do to help him there in the clearing that night so she reluctantly had to wait.

She had promised to meet him in two days. She needed a break from the river and it was going to take a little time for the entire truth sink in. At first he wouldn't have it; he told her that they needed to get going on "the mission" as soon as possible. Kagome told him that if he wasn't going to tell her what this so called "mission" was than he'd just have to wait.

That was that and here she was two days later sitting in the clearing, waiting for her new found ghost friend to show up. It was getting later and later and she began to wonder if she had made him angry when she told him to piss off and wait for her to come back…he probably, knowing him.

"Waiting for me?" She turned around to see the transparent boy leaning against a tree smirking at her. Inuyasha grew less and less lucid and took on his white glow look.

"So, finally going to explain this whole tribute thing to me?"

"Yeah, I guess." He let out a huge sigh. "If I have to."

"Okay." She smiled widely and turned to stare at him while he explained.

"Alright." He gave another dejected sigh. "I became a barrow boy when I was," He paused trying to jog his memory, "16, collected things and traded with people here and there. I just decided to stay here when I passed through because I loved it so much. But the thing I loved most was this girl…that lived in town." He blushed, but you had to look really hard to see it. "Her name was Kikyou." Kagome giggled and he swung around to glare at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just cute!" Kagome bit her lip then made her most serious face. "Okay, go on."

"Anyways, she lived in that big house a top the hill. It's abandoned now." Kagome nodded. "So we started to get to know each other. Kikyou always used to tell me she was really bored with her lavished life and liked it better with me…at least that's what she said." He frowned.

"Her father wasn't going to let a nobody like me marry her…the wealth and social position of the family wouldn't look well if everyone in London knew she had married a barrow boy. So they set up an arranged marriage with this prosperous business man named Naraku. He was a complete arsehole." He shook his head, reminiscing.

"Well with this whole marriage thing at hand, I saw less and less of Kikyou and when I did see her she was always with him…the worst part was that she looked happy. I hated that." He shook his head.

"Did…did she love him?" Kagome spoke up.

"To this day I'm not even sure. I think she was beginning to…but that shite head cared more about his money that anything else and he was tired of sharing it." He sighed loudly. "So he killed her."

"What?" Kagome asked in disbelief, unsure if she heard right.

"He killed her. That bastard didn't even get caught. No one suspected such a socialite. It was the tragedy of the year. Partially because she was never found but even more so because no one knew who did it. I did though. I knew. And I was going to make sure the world knew. And despite his growing confidence he was scared that he was going to be found out. So he murdered me too." He sighed and ran an eerie white hand through his silver locks.

"Murder…but the song…"

"I know; it makes it out to be suicide, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's a load of bullocks. It was put down everywhere that it was a suicide, but it wasn't. Good ol' Naraku strangled me, threw me in a river, "found" me the next day, and told everyone all mournful like that I had killed myself out of remorse for Kikyou's death. It was a lovely way to die." He turned to look at her with tired eyes. "I can't tell you that suicide wasn't on my mind, because it was after Kikyou died but I was never going to actually do it…she was much better off and as far as I know she had no trouble getting past Limbo Tavern."

Inuyasha lied down on the rock with his arms behind his head, staring at the night sky. Kagome felt like giving him a hug but she knew she'd look foolish again trying to embrace a ghost.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft and full of pity.

"Ah, nothing we can do about it now except get me out of Limbo, right?" He answered a little more light hearted than she expected. But I suppose after 50 years of thinking it over, there was only so much you could do.

"So how can I help?" Kagome asked eagerly, she didn't know why she wanted to help him so much considering how rude he was and the fact that she didn't know him personally yet…she just did.

He sighed. "There are two things that keep ghosts from passing on. Either they don't understand that they're dead or they hadn't completed something that they feel they need to do before they move on." He sat up to look Kagome in the eye. "For me it's the later one."

"So what do you need to do?"

"Kikyou's body was never found." He whispered.

"So…you want us to go find it?" She asked quietly.

"…Sort of…" He responded gently biting his lip in concentration.

"Well what else is it?"

"She had this necklace that I gave her and…"

"You want it back!" Kagome nearly shouted. "You want to rob the dead woman you loved?"

Inuyasha's face flared and he glared at her. "I never said that!"

"Well then that's what you must have meant."

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant…the necklace…it just means a lot to me." He whispered quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"It was my mother's." When he looked back up at her his eyes were so hallow her heart must have skipped 25 beats at least.

"Oh…" That was the only intelligible thing that came out of her mouth. He stared at her expectantly while she regained her bearings. "Let's find her." She finally replied tenderly.

Inuyasha's face lit up; if that was even possible. "Oh thank you, thank you." He kept bowing and she felt increasingly awkward.

"So when should we start?" She asked, hoping it would make him stop bowing. It did, thank God.

"Right now."

"Right now? But it's getting late and I'm tired!" Kagome whined but Inuyasha wasn't going to take any of that.

"You promised and you can't go back on a promise." He stated matter of factly, shaking his pointer finger in front of her face.

Kagome sighed angrily. "Look, I'm really not in the mood for this right now. It's been a long day and I'm still trying to get used to the fact that a ghost has just asked me to help him out. I'm going to bed and you're going to have to deal with it."

"What?" Inuyasha jumped up off the stone. "No fair, you just promised!" He cried.

"Ah, but you didn't say when this 'promise' went into affect." She said smiling, showing off her wit.

"Then I'm making it now. It starts this minute!" He said with a frustrated look on his face.

"Nope, too late, slowcoach." She laughed and began walking off towards the village.

"Oh you're a witch; you know that." Inuyasha shouted to her as she walked away.

"See you tomorrow Inuyasha." She waved to him without looking back at his distraught, disbelieving face.

A/N: Thank you to all of you who updates. You're all so lovely. It's such a nice ego boost when I have such good people who review. :D

**Photographing Poetry: **Thank you for the review and I'm sorry I updated so late. I came down with a pretty bad dose. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you and your sister? You don't have to say, I won't be offended.

**Kasandra16:** You're so sweet. I love reading your reviews. They really cheer me up when I'm down. :D

**Whitewolf33:** You're so nice. Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**KasperLassie:** Haha, you're so charming. Thank you for the comment.

**Inashosetai:** You're such a good friend. Thank you for all the advice and I think I'm going to hold off until a little longer to update my other story. Then I won't stress out. Haha, I had one of those interruptions on updating. Going to the hospital certainly was a trip. But thanks for all the advice and support you're your wonderful friendship. You're something, you know that?

**Sleep-deprived101:** Thank you for the advice, you're a wonderful person. :D

**Xianora:** A medium is basically someone who can make contact with ghosts. They can communicate and what not. They're supposed to have really high energy levels or something. Anyways, thanks for the review.

**Heaven and Earth:** Where did you go? When you out of town I mean. Thank for the lovely comment.

Please Review! I promise to write you a lovely little note back. :D


	8. Together in the Afterlife

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists. 

A/N: **VERY IMPORTANT: **I'm so sorry for this being late! I know I've probably lost a lot of readers but for those of you who are still interested I'm continuing with this story and many others. 

I know you're probably not really interested in why this is so late but I thought that perhaps I could explain myself just so I could feel better. My family and I moved awhile back and I lost a lot of what I had written which was hard to come back from. 

After that I got really ill and couldn't write for some time. I won't go into details but it was a frightening and horrible experience.

Anyways I finished most of this story. I've got most of the chapters done thought I won't put them all in just yet. I'm thinking I'll update three chapters at a time or something along those lines. 

Without further ado…here we go… 

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 8-Together in the Afterlife**

**Bi Polar**

"'Member that song you sang to us a couple days ago Madame Kaede?" Souta questioned, food spraying out of his mouth as he did so. 

"Yes." She answered. 

"Well, you told us you'd tell us what it was about." He shoveled more of her deliciously cooked eggs in his mouth. 

"Oh yes!" She smiled and clapped her hands happily. 

Kagome set down her fork to turn all of her attention to the older woman. 

"It was around 3 years ago." She started. "Oh they made a lovely couple." She whispered reminiscing. "His name was Miroku. He came from a wealthy family to say the least. They lived in that huge house by the moors, on the cliffs. By his second day in town he had already charmed most of the women here despite his displeasure of living in a small dull village."

"He had charmed all the women? That's quite a feat!" Souta shouted excitedly. 

Kaede laughed. "I said most of the women, not all of them. One in particular he was never able to lure into his bed with his sweet words." Souta and Kagome turned red when she said this. 

"Her name was Sango; a very kind hearted girl with a pretty face. Her past was a well known tragedy to all here… except Miroku. Only a year before he had moved here, her house and farm had burnt down, leaving her without a family, a home, or money. She worked hard after that, whether it is because she wanted to forget what had happened or because she was too proud to ask for help, I will never know." She shook her head sadly and Kagome felt an overwhelming sense of pity for the girl she didn't know. 

"Anyway, Miroku found Sango extremely intriguing in spite of how much she pushed him back. And without either one knowing it they had fallen in love." Kagome covered her mouth and giggled and Kaede smiled at her with kind eyes. Souta's face had turned completely red and it looked like he was about to run off out of embarrassment.

"But then, everything went horribly wrong." The elderly lady leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose delicately. "His parents reminded me so much of those of Kikyou's." She whispered quietly and Souta had to lean in to hear but when he was about to ask her about what she just said Kaede sat straight up and interrupted him. "They disliked anything that had touched some sort of hard labor, Sango included."

"They didn't like her because she worked hard? That seems awfully stupid." Kagome spoke up angrily. 

"Oh but they were strict in the way they raised their boy, he wasn't going to go off gallivanting with some 'working whore' as they called her. You should of seen these two. They were in love; anyone with eyes could see that. So they devised a plan where they could be happy." She whispered. 

"You mean…?" Kagome spoke softly.

"Yes." Kaede nodded mournfully. "If they couldn't be together in the real world then they promised one another they would be together in the afterlife." 

"That's stupid." Souta scoffed. 

"No, that's love. You wouldn't understand it." Kagome said angrily and Souta stuck his tongue out at her in rebellion. 

Kaede chortled, amusement twinkling in her eye. 

"Tell us what happened next." Kagome pleaded.

"I thought it should have been obvious." Kaede answered.

"Well…" Kagome was afraid that what she had thought had happened was true. 

"They jumped off his veranda one night in June. It overlooked the ocean. Their bodies were never found, they were at the bottom of the sea before anyone found out." 

"But, I don't understand. How does anyone know that they died if no one saw them." 

"Because I saw them."

"You did?" Souta's eyes were wide.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then why didn't you save them?" Souta asked heatedly. 

"Because Souta, they wouldn't have been happy." Kagome didn't look up when she said this. She felt her eyes sting. 

"Oh." He answered quietly. 

"I told his parents and the sheriff later that night. And in their guilt Miroku's parents left the town of Irvington the next day. We haven't heard of them since." 

It was quiet in the warm living room. Nobody moved or said a word. Kagome felt her heart drop with sadness but upon thinking about it in the silence of the room she hoped that they had found each other and were happy. 

"Well Kaede we should get going." She finally spoke.

"Why Kagome!" Souta shouted. 

"Because it's just time. I've got to pick up some things at the market." Kagome just wanted to leave, she was tired.

"Fine." Souta groaned and got out of his chair. 

"Thank you for having us Madame Kaede and thanks for the story." Kagome smiled kindly and jabbed Souta in the ribs reminding him of his manners. 

"Ouch!" He shouted and Kaede laughed at the two of them. "Thanks Madame Kaede." He said, glaring up at his older sister. 

"It was lovely to have you two and I hope to hear from you tomorrow or later, yeah?" Kaede said while getting up out of her chair to see the two of them out. 

"Yes, of course." Souta said excitedly and he leapt forward to wrap his arms around the older woman's waist. Kagome gasped in embarrassment but Kaede smiled down at the boy's ruffled head of hair and squeezed his small frame back.

* * *

The house was so quiet it was almost frightening. Kagome was finishing dressing and was just tying her shawl tightly around her shoulders. She didn't dare light a lantern or candle. Quietly she snuck past her sleeping brother and down the corridor to the staircase. She could hear Grandfather snoring and chuckled lightly at how loud he was. 

Sighing with relief that she was safely downstairs she grabbed one of the candles that sat on the table and left the silent house. She felt more afraid than ever. She wasn't even sure why. Perhaps it was the lack of light or the melancholy atmosphere. Whatever it was it made her pick up her pace. 

She was here; she stood in the familiar grove where the bolder sat. Kagome quietly made her way over to the rock and sat herself down with her candle. It was like her voice wasn't working anymore, it was useless to even try to see if he was here. It wouldn't have mattered anyway because he was always the one that found her not the other way around. 

"Finally!" She smiled knowingly at the sound of his voice. "Jaysus girl it took you forever to get here. What did you do, get lost?" 

Her mood dampened at his attitude and she frowned angrily at him. "No! I did not get lost…I just…didn't want to wake anyone." 

"Well whatever, you're here now, so let's go." He answered, a little ashamed for his manners. 

Kagome looked up at him and nodded determinedly and the ends of his mouth curved towards his eyes in a smile. 

So, off they went, into the darkness of the forest. She followed his glowing white body through the woods, holding her candle in front of her. 

"Why are you following me?" He turned around, his golden eyes fierce. 

Kagome backed up a little and looked around her but saw nothing. "Well…because it's dark. I don't want to be alone." She answered. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her but left it be and floated on. 

"So what are we looking for?" Kagome asked. 

"Kikyou." He answered somberly. 

"Oh…well…how do we know where to look?" 

"Well…it's near the river somewhere. I know that." He turned back to look at her, his silver hair framing his gorgeous face. She blushed and looked away. 

"But the stream is really long. Do you remember what side of the river it's on?" 

"This side I'm sure." He answered determinedly. 

"Do you remember if it was closer to the town or farther away?" 

"Farther away, if I know Naraku like I think I do, he'd kill her far away from it all, so that no one would find her." 

"Oh." 

"Let's stop and check here." Inuyasha said to break the awkward silence. 

"Um okay." She said unsure of what to do next. 

"Well start looking around. Look for any mounds, dig around a little." He said anxiously. He looked all around for anything out of the ordinary while she stood and stared at him. 

"You want me to dig around for your dead girlfriend!" She all but shouted. 

"Yup." He nodded. 

She sighed as she remembered her promise to him. "Fine." She took off her gloves and shoved them in her dress's pocket and began to poke around the dirt with a stick that she found sitting nearby. 

"Hey Inuyasha?" She asked knowing he wouldn't go too far without her. 

"What?" He called from somewhere in the woods. 

"She's been here for like 50 or so years, right?" She asked still poking around.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Well…won't she be all…manky?" 

He didn't answer back for awhile and Kagome was sure that she probably hurt his feelings. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…She probably will be." He responded bleakly. 

"Oh." Kagome said sadly. "Inuyasha?" 

She could hear him groan. "What?" He replied irritably. 

"Was she pretty?" She stopped digging around by the banks and waited for his answer. 

"Yeah…she was pretty." He said quietly. 

"Hmm…" 

"Kind of like you." He said so softly that the blue eyed beauty never heard it. 

A/N: Well here's the long awaited chapter. I just want to thank everyone who's given me support. And I mean everyone! I'm sorry that it took so long. 


	9. Must've Slipped Between His Teeth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists. 

A/N: So I've updated chapters 8 and now 9. All in one night. Hopefully tomorrow I can get 10 and 11 updated. But for now I hope this can do. Forgive me for it being so terribly late. 

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 9-Must've Slipped between His Teeth**

**Bi Polar**

It had been a little less than a month since they had started searching. Kagome would go to that same clearing every other day at around midnight. Inuyasha was kind enough to give her some days off to catch up on her sleep. He cut her some slack, mostly because she had managed to get her hands on a map of the river and surrounding area. She'd check off the areas that they had looked and he'd mark the regions where he thought they might find something. 

It was one of those nights where she was allowed to take a break and sleep. And oh how she needed it. Kagome slowly climbed into her nice comfortable bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She smiled lazily. 

It was silent. Kagome was in that place where you're half asleep, half awake. The sort of place where you're not able to tell the difference between what is real and what part is your dream. 

Quite suddenly Kagome couldn't breathe. Her eyes snapped open. She could feel her heart beat furiously like a person was pounding on her ribs. A rough hand was covering her mouth keeping her from saying a thing. She threw her hands up to reach for said hand. And that's when she noticed the eyes. Those familiar eyes and she relaxed considerably. Golden eyes stared back at her with a determined glare. Inuyasha removed his hand, slowly. 

"How…?" Kagome asked but before she was able to finish Inuyasha threw his hands over her mouth again. And quite abruptly he picked her small frame up and threw her over his shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something but her eyes landed on her sleeping brother and she shut her mouth quickly. After all, he'd probably be scarred for life after seeing some random guy carrying his older sister out of the house. 

They were downstairs in the dining room when Inuyasha set her down. He let out a big sigh and sat down in one of the chairs. "Okay you may now continue with your question." He said smugly.

"How? How are you, you know…real?" Kagome said trying to put her question into the kindest way possible. She nervously wandered over to one of the chairs and sat down shakily. 

"I forgot to mention this. I mean, it only happens once a month. But you know how I told you that when you're a ghost you have a mission to complete." She nodded. "Well, how would we be able to finish said mission when we're unable to do anything? So we get one day a month to finish our quest." He leaned back in the chair. 

"Oh…so tonight is your night?" She spoke slowly. 

"Well, obviously. The new moon." He sighed. 

"…Well…that's interesting." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. There was silence in the room before Kagome got up from her seat and began to walk back up the stairs. 

"Wait, where are you going?" He stood as well. 

"Seeing as you seem so able to handle the search alone tonight I'm going back to bed." 

"No, I need you're help." 

"Why? Can't dig a hole yourself?" She stared at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"No…it's just…I like your company." He looked away and scratched his cheek trying to seem indifferent. 

She smiled kindly and then an idea dawned on her. "Hey! I've got a lovely idea. Stay here. I'll be right back." She made her way upstairs leaving Inuyasha completely clueless.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and dragged him down the roadway. It felt nice but sad at the same time. That being because although it felt like a normal hand it was icy cold and more calloused. 

"To the tavern." 

He stopped making her stop as well. He dropped her hand, regrettably that is, it was nice to feel her nice, soft, warm hands. "We can't go to the pub." 

"Why not?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him innocently. 

"We've got a mission to complete." He stood determinedly with his arms crossed. 

"Inuyasha…" She frowned. "We've worked hard for weeks, we need a break." 

"No." He shook his head.

"Well then you can go look for Kikyou and I can go to the pub by myself." She walked off towards the lights of the open saloon. 

He watched her for a moment. Her green dress swaying as she pretended to saunter off uncaringly. He knew that in reality she was probably hoping with her entire heart that he'd come. She slowed down and that's when he smiled and followed her. He grabbed her hand and walked besides her to the bar. She grinned.

* * *

It was so loud, they hadn't even made it into the small building yet and they could hear the voices of dozens of people crying the words to a song. Inuyasha opened the tavern door for Kagome and bowed mockingly as she went in. She rolled her eyes at him. 

A man with rosy cheeks and sunken in eyes lifted his pint towards them. "Welcome, welcome!" He cried, shortly after he said that the entire building roared their hellos. 

Kagome bowed politely and Inuyasha waved nonchalantly. The same man who welcomed them staggered towards them and tipped his hat. "What can I get for you two lovebirds?" He laughed insanely, thinking that he was the funniest man in the world. 

"Uh…just two pints, thanks." Inuyasha said quietly. 

"Sure thing Mister." He slurred his words together so it sounded more like. "Sorthin Misler." 

They sat down at one of the tables and watched the local musicians play a tune. There was a young man of about 25 sitting in the front playing a guitar, all scratched and dented from age. His eyes were closed in concentration though you probably wouldn't be able to see them anyway; his black hair hung long covering his young face. Kagome found him rather attractive. 

Behind him sat another, older man, also playing the guitar. His gray hair was tied up in a pony tail and when he smiled you could see he had no teeth. Sitting next to him was a young boy of about 7 blowing on a small wooden flute. On his lap was a tambourine that jangled when he moved his legs. His fire red hair was messy and his clothes worn way past their due. Next to the young boy was a woman around 30. Her long red hair was tied into a high bun and the similarity to the young boy must have meant she was his mother. She held in her hands a fiddle that was just as scarlet as her locks. On her neck was a worn part of skin that showed her skill. 

In the very back was a man around the same age as the red head woman. He sat with a drum between his legs. He was big boned with a long brown beard and bright green eyes. Besides him, just barely visible was a beautiful young woman. She sat delicately in the corner playing her large accordion. She had long brown tresses that hung about her shoulder. She played like she had been playing since she was born though she couldn't have been more than 25. Her magenta eyes concentrated solely on her playing and Kagome was entranced by it. 

"They're good." Inuyasha whispered while he took a sip from his glass, savoring the fiery taste of the alcohol. 

Kagome nodded and gave Inuyasha a smile. 

The young man who was playing the guitar stood up and gave a big grin. "A little sea tale then?" He asked the crowd. They replied by a loud cheer. 

"Then we'll have a great time with this one." He laughed and nodded.

The woman in the back stood up and walked to the front of the room. She smiled and curtseyed. She started a playing an easy beat on her accordion that she tapped her foot to. The young man set down his guitar and came to stand next to the girl. 

"We are two mariners

Our ship's sole survivors

In this belly of a whale

Its ribs are ceiling beams

Its guts are carpeting

I guess we have some time to kill" 

The young man sung with a deep, sultry voice surprising for his young face. 

The older man started playing a fast tune on the guitar to match the accordion and the black haired man began to sing once again. 

"You may not remember me

I was a child of three

And you a lad of eighteen

But I remember you

And I will relate to you

How our histories interweave" 

The large drummer in the back began playing and the young red head boy took up his tambourine. The musicians looked at one another, smiling and nodding as each of them tapped their feet to the beat. 

"At the time you were

A rake and a roustabout

Spending all your money

On the whores and hounds"

The older woman threw her violin up to her shoulder and played with intensity. The young singer jumped up on the counter and danced about, taking swigs from some pints as he did so. The people in the pub laughed and got up the do some jigs of their own. He leaned down to sing his story once again and the pub dwellers inclined forward as if they were children listening to a fairy tale.

"You had a charming air

All cheap and debonair

My widowed mother found so sweet

And so she took you in

Her sheets still warm with _him_

Now filled with filth and foul disease 

As time wore on you proved

A debt-ridden drunken mess

Leaving my mother

A poor consumptive wretch" 

"Excuse me Miss…" A familiar voice sounded from behind her. "Would you like to dance?" Kagome turned around to see the young and striking Kouga.

Kagome blushed and looked away. She saw Inuyasha growl out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "Actually Kouga, I was just going to dance with my friend here." She motioned towards Inuyasha whose eyes got as big as saucers. "Right Inuyasha?" 

"Uh…yeah I suppose so." Inuyasha stood and held out his hand for Kagome to take, which she did. He led her out to the middle of the floor and nervously put his hand around her waist. "I warn you I haven't done this in a long time. Like...50 years or so." He grinned nervously. 

"I don't mind." She laughed and looked over to Kouga who was sitting at the counter angrily drinking a pint. 

Inuyasha waltzed her about the room, holding her protectively close. She smiled as he twirled her about. The man singing grinned down at Kouga as he danced around on the pub counter. 

"And then you disappeared

Your gambling arrears

The only thing you left behind

And then the magistrate

Reclaimed our small estate

And my poor mother lost her mind

Then, one day in spring

My dear sweet mother died

But before she did

I took her hand as she dying cried:"

At this moment the accordion player jumped up on the counter to join the young man. She took his hand and held the other to her chest. The tune changed into a rhythmic melody so that the entire crowd swayed to it. The accordion player opened her mouth and her sweet youthful voice rang through the small room.

"'Find him, Bind him

Tie him to a pole and break

His fingers to splinters

Drag him to a hole until

He wakes up naked

Clawing at the ceiling 

Of his grave'"

"Give that lousy bastard the old two three." A woman in the back called out noisily, the crowd loudly agreed by clapping and whooping. The music slowed and the woman undid her accordion and handed it down to the young boy who was waiting. He sat back down with it on his lap. The woman took the young man's hand and began dancing along the counter tops with him. The older man strung out a faster tune on his guitar and surprisingly the young boy began playing the accordion. The two singers stopped for a moment so as to let the man sing once again. 

"It took me fifteen years

To swallow all my tears

Among the urchins in the streets

Until a priory 

Took pity and hired me

To keep their vestry nice and neat"

The music slowed again and the man leaned in close still holding the hand of the girl, his voice was almost at a whisper. 

"But, never once in the employ

Of these holy men

Did I ever, once turn my mind 

From the thought of revenge" 

He smiled devishly and the woman held a hand to her lips to cover a giggle. The old man playing the guitar began a fast tune once again and the two on the counter top did a small dance while the man sung. 

"One night I overheard

The prior exchanging words

With a penitent whaler from the sea

The captain of his ship

Who matched you toe to tip

Was known for one cruelty

The following day

I shipped to sea

With a privateer

And in the whistle

Of the wind 

I could almost hear…"

The music slowed considerably into that same metrical beat as before. And the man stood back and let the young woman take her place at the head of the pub counter. 

"Find him, Bind him

Tie him to a pole and break

His finger to splinters

Drag him to a hole until

He wakes up naked

Clawing at the ceiling 

Of his grave" 

But as she sang Kagome heard another rather different voice and she soon realized that the older woman playing the fiddle was also singing, almost in a whisper. It sent shivers up Kagome's spine and she leaned in closer to Inuyasha as he twirled her about the small room. It didn't help much thought because he wasn't offering much heat, if any. The fiddle player quit her duet and played a slow soft piece while the woman on the counter started to sing once again. 

"There is one thing I must say to you

As you sail across the sea

Always, your mother will watch over you

As you avenge this wicked deed" 

The music became quite slow and it sounded like a mix between carnival and gypsy music. Kagome expected a clown and acrobats to pop out at any second. Inuyasha slowed their dance down and led her about the room expertly, holding her close as he did so. He smelt nothing like one would expect him to. He smelt like pine needles and cedar trees, and she closed her eyes smiling, basking in it. 

When she did finally open her eyes, she saw the two singers doing around the same thing as her and Inuyasha. The man led his fellow musician about the counter top wonderfully. They jumped over the dirty plates and glasses skillfully. The music slowed down and the man let go of the woman with a frown. Just then fiddle player started a sluggish mournful tune. 

"And then that fateful night

We had you in our sight

After twenty months at sea

Your starboard flank abeam

I was getting my muskets clean

When came this rumbling from beneath" 

The drummer and the guitarist started playing hurriedly and the crowd laughed with excitement. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped their dancing to watch the entertainers but she noticed how Inuyasha "forgot" to take his hand off her waist. The entire band played manically, as the mass clapped their hands with excitement. The stranger stood high on the counter top as he gave the swarm of people a frightened look and a nod as he continued. 

"The ocean shook

The sky went black

And the captain quailed

And before us grew

The angry jaws

Of a giant whale"

The mass inside the pub screamed with thrill and Kagome laughed blissfully. The tune slowed once again and he smiled at everyone the way only an expert storyteller who was watching the effect of his work can.

"Don't know how I survived 

The crew all was chewed alive

I must have slipped between his teeth"

The singer leaned down at the crowd from his place on the bar. He smiled and took a swig of a beer resting where his foot was, as the woman behind him rested her hand on his shoulder. 

"But, oh, what providence

What divine intelligence 

That you should survive

As well as me"

A man near the back of the pub yelled. "Kill the dirty swine!" The rest of the crowd laughed and jeered. "That's what you get for leaving such a fine-looking woman." Another shouted as the lovely accordion player curtsied and smiled. 

"It gives my eye great joy

To see your eyes fill with fear

So lean in close

And I will whisper

The last words you'll hear"

The slow melody that went along with the woman's verses started up and everyone stood still expecting the girl to begin her song again. Quite the contrary, the man took the woman in his arms as he began swaying with the music as the rest of the pub followed suit. 

Inuyasha turned to Kagome again and she nodded as he took her in his arms and began to waltz around the room with her. She smiled and leaned in closer to him, feeling the others sway along with them. Looking up she saw the two musicians on the counter tops staring at the two of them and grinning. 

The music picked up as the musicians started playing with more intensity and the dancers that filled up the tavern began to move around the room more quickly. Kagome started to laugh as she felt the music go faster and faster as the dancer's struggled to keep up. And then, it all went quiet and the entire pub was in an uproar, laughing and chanting as they all still held onto their dance partners on the dance floor. 

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha, despite the lack of warmth he gave off. She was surprised to feel his hand slink around her waist and hold her close to him as she giggled into his ear. 

* * *

"That was fun." Inuyasha didn't look at her as he said this, probably from the embarrassment of having refused to let go of her hand as they marched out of the pub. 

"I thought so too." She grinned at him and squeezed his hand a little, she giggled when she felt him squeeze back. 

"Wait!" A voice called out and the two of them turned to see the two singers from the pub counter tops running after them. 

Kagome halted and Inuyasha moved forward so he stood in front of her even though there was clearly no danger. "What are you doing?" Kagome whispered urgently. "They're not going to hurt us."

"You never know." Inuyasha replied. 

The two singers rushed forward and stopped before the couple, resting their hands on their thighs to catch their breath. The girl was the first to catch her breathe and she stood and looked at the pair with wonder. "You're Inuyasha, aren't you?" She asked quietly. 

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably before nodding slowly. 

The man straightened up and rested one of his hands on the girl's shoulder. "The infamous Eli, huh?" He said with wonder. 

Kagome stared at the exchange in awe before she finally stepped forward to ask what was on both her and Inuyasha's mind. "How…How did you know that?" 

The man smiled and chuckled a little while the girl merely smiled a pretty grin. "Well Kaede told us…and we do have a little understanding of limbo…believe it or not." He stated matter-of-factly. 

Inuyasha seemed to notice his own silence and recovered in a rather loud manner. "And who the hell are you?" He nearly shouted before Kagome quickly shh-ed him, reminding him that it was early in the morning, and unless they wanted to draw more attention to an already bad situation than he should keep as quiet as humanly…erm…ghostly possible. 

The flustered man stood as straight as possible as he answered, "Well…I'm Miroku and this here is my wife, Sango." Sango gave another pretty smile and looked down as Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist. "And we're supposed to be dead as well." He chuckled and Kagome and Inuyasha stared awkwardly. 

A/N: So Sango and Miroku are alive. Hmm…

Thank you to all who review. I love getting them. 3


	10. What Friends are For

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists. 

A/N: So I'm trying to update as often as possible…to make up for the fact that I didn't update for a year. guilty look But thank you to all who reviewed! :D 

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 10-What friends are For**

**Bi Polar**

"Miroku and Sango…" Kagome mumbled. She had heard those names before…but where? And then it hit her. Her visit with Madame Kaede when she had explained her song and the memory flooded her mind.

_"His name was Miroku. He came from a wealthy family to say the least. They lived in that huge house by the moors, on the cliffs. _

_"Her name was Sango; a very kind hearted girl with a pretty face. Only a year before he had moved here her house and farm had burnt down, leaving her without a family, a home, or money. She worked hard after that. _

_"Anyway, Miroku found Sango extremely intriguing in spite of how much she pushed him back. And without either one knowing it they had fallen in love." _

_"Oh but Miroku's parents were strict in the way they raised their boy, he wasn't going to go off gallivanting with some 'working whore' as they called her. You should of seen these two. They were in love; anyone with eyes could see that. So they devised a plan where they could be happy." _

"_If they couldn't be together in the real world then they promised one another they would be with one another in the afterlife." _

Kagome jumped up and pointed a finger towards the couple in front of her. "Sango and Miroku!! But you two are supposed to be dead!" She shouted before Inuyasha gave her a glare that said: _Didn't you just say to be quiet. _She instantly reddened and slinked behind Inuyasha embarrassedly.

"Isn't he?" Sango said pointing a finger at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha faltered and looked away, unable to counter what she had just brought into light. 

Kagome, however, refused to step down. "Well…true. I'll give you that but he's got a mission to complete. I thought you both died willingly." She said quietly. 

Sango gave a knowing smile and held a hand to her mouth to suppress a giggle. Miroku glanced down at her before replying nonchalantly. "Who said we died?" 

Kagome and Inuyasha stared for quite sometime. "What?!" Inuyasha roared before immediately silencing himself, he didn't want to get another scolding glare from Kagome. 

"Well we know everyone thinks we're dead but…we planned all of it." Sango answered wryly. 

"Pl—planned it?" Kagome stuttered staring at the couple before her with wide eyes. 

Sango nodded as the man spoke up. "Yeah…we planned our own deaths." He chuckled a little. "Well…our would-be deaths." 

Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha just stared wide-eyed. "I don't understand." The raven haired girl said quietly. 

"How did you survive the jump?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes still the size of saucers. 

"Ah, you see, that's where you are mistaken." Miroku said with a cocky grin. "We never jumped." 

Kagome felt like she wanted to sit down. It was enough having to help a ghost find his dead love's grave, but this! The tragic lovers of Irvington still alive! She was getting dizzy, probably from confusion. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha for support, holding a hand against her head. Inuyasha didn't mind at all, he wrapped his protectively around her waist as she leaned against him, enjoying the warmth radiating from her body. 

Sango smiled lightly. "It was the only way we could be together." She spoke barely above a whisper and she blushed, looking up at the man besides her. 

Despite being puzzled Kagome felt tears pricking at her eyes as the other woman said this. She said it with such…love. It was sweet. She took a deep breath and spoke quietly. "How did you do it?" 

The two broke out in grins. "It took a lot of planning. Why don't we go back to the pub, out of the cold?" 

Kagome nodded and followed them back to the tavern, Inuyasha in tow. Almost everyone had left; the few who were still hanging around were getting ready to go, helping each other off the bar stools and talking in drunken murmurs. The four of them sat down at a small table, Inuyasha and Kagome on one side and Miroku and Sango across from them. 

"Barkeep! Four pints if you please!" Miroku called out. Kagome didn't feel like another drink but was too polite to decline; besides she wanted to get to the point about the story. Inuyasha, however, took the pint greedily; it wasn't everyday the young man got to savor real drink and food…not that he needed it. 

Sango took a sip of her drink and cleared her throat. "Back to the point then." 

Miroku blushed before giving Kagome and Inuyasha a guilty smirk. "Oh yeah. Back to the story then. Kaede's probably told you a bit about our tale already, knowing her."

Kagome nodded. "She said your parents didn't want you two to be together so you jumped off your veranda to be with one another in the afterlife." She stated matter-of-factly. 

The young girl sitting across from her nodded and smiled. "Seems about right, 'cept the last part of course. Yes, Miroku's parents didn't like me too much." She chuckled a little as her husband put his arm around her shoulders lovingly. 

"They weren't going to let us be together, you see…so something had to be done. And fast too, because they were going to send me to London." Miroku added quietly as he held his wife close to his chest. "So…we concocted a plan to fake our own deaths in hope that they wouldn't search for our bodies, that way we could live peacefully." He spoke barely above a whisper. 

"But what happened? Kaede said she saw you two jump." Inuyasha asked gruffly with an ugly scowl on his flawless face. Kagome could only guess that he had heard this story as well. 

"We asked her to tell everyone of our suicide…though we really just climbed down the cliff side where we had a little boat waiting." Sango said quietly. "We needed everyone to believe that we had really died so they wouldn't look for us and Kaede was well respected among the community…so when she told them that we had died they believed her without a second thought." She covered her mouth with her hand to cover a small chuckle. "In fact, Kaede helped us plan the whole thing. She's a wonderful friend." Miroku nodded in agreement.

Kagome remained silent trying to take it all in. Kaede was some person. She seemed to lie for everyone—for Inuyasha, for Sango and Miroku; she could only wonder how many of her other songs were lies. 

And then quite suddenly Inuyasha started laughing a loud boisterous laugh. He leaned back in his seat and grabbed his pint to take another swig before he let out a sigh and nodded to the bewildered crowd. "Oh…um…I just found it interesting. That seems like something Kaede would do. She did that for me and Kikyou too. She did that kind of thing for a lot of people." When he said this, his face turned into a rather serious expression and Kagome gaped at him, it had been the first time he had spoken willingly about Kikyou. She wouldn't push it, after all it was the one day he had off from being a ghost. 

Miroku smiled slightly and stared straight into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Well in the sphere of oddities…you're quite the specimen. Am I right…Eli?" 

Inuyasha stared straight back and grinned one of his cocky smiles. "I suppose you could say something like that." He leaned back against the seat and took another sip of beer, never once breaking the gaze with the musician. 

"I do believe that I'd like to be involved with your quest Inuyasha." Miroku said slyly. 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Kagome and Sango watched intently not quite understanding what was going on. 

"I feel sympathy for you. And I know what it feels like to be torn between two worlds. Perhaps not literally… but emotionally." He grinned a little, taking a quick glance at Sango who reached down to hold his hand. 

Inuyasha stared but nodded his head. "Do what you want…" A response that Kagome rolled her eyes to, he would always be a stubborn arse. 

Sango grinned. "Alright then it's settled! We'll be helping you out! What's this thing about a quest? And how come you know so much about it, my dear?" Sango asked curiously, turning to Miroku.

Her dear husband chortled. "When I was a child I had an interest in the supernatural. You can learn a lot when you're cooped up inside with nothing better to do than read." He winked and Sango turned away with a blush. Kagome smiled inwardly, even after all this time of being married they were still embarrassed by each other. 

Inuyasha, with help from Kagome, went about explaining the place of limbo and the job he was given to complete. Sango and Miroku, in turn, vowed to help search for Kikyou's body. Inuyasha smiled at the two of them and nodded taking the last sip from his glass before getting up. "Well it'll be daylight soon and I should get Kagome back home. But…thank you." He said this in all seriousness which caught not only Kagome off guard but also the two musicians. "Let's go Kagome." He held out his hand for her to take. 

The raven-haired girl stared up at him before grabbing hold of his hand and helping herself out of the chair. "We'll see you guys later, here tomorrow after dark?" She questioned. Miroku and Sango nodded, getting up to put their instruments away. 

Kagome walked hand and hand with Inuyasha silently back to her house. Once or twice he would squeeze her hand affectionately (though never once looking at her when she gave him a questioning glance) and although Kagome enjoyed his presence immensely she couldn't get over how horribly cold his hands were. 

When they finally reached Kagome's house it was early morning and the blue eyed beauty let out a long yawn. He let go and part of Kagome missed the feeling of his hand (cold or not) wrapped around hers. "I'm sorry to have kept you out so long." Inuyasha said quietly. 

Kagome smiled; somehow he was gentler than he usually was; his actions, his voice, his whole character. Was he like this before he was brutally murdered? "It's not your fault. I wanted to take you out." She grinned and turned to face him as they reached the doorstep of her grandfather's home. 

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and for some reason he looked nervous. His gaze averted hers and he took a deep breath. Before Kagome could ask what was wrong Inuyasha blurted out what was on his mind. "Thank you Kagome! I know I don't say it enough…but I really appreciate all you've done for me. And…I'm sorry for being arse…and…just…thank you." 

If he had any color in his face Kagome was sure he'd be blushing by now. And that's when she leaned forward and gave Inuyasha's frozen cheek a small peck. "What are friends for?" She whispered in his ear. 

Inuyasha let out a sigh and she could feel him shiver slightly. She pulled away but not before Inuyasha pulled her into him, embracing her with all his might. She felt him stroke her long black hair and even though she was cold against his frame, she felt warm at the same time. She felt safe and protected and deep inside her…even if he didn't say it aloud, she felt wanted. But most of all…she felt content. 

After what seemed like forever he pulled away, looked around nervously and cleared his throat. "Well I should really get going. It's almost day light." He waved at her and turned to leave and Kagome grinned at his disappearing form as the sun came up over the horizon. Even though his time limit was near approaching and there'd be a chance that he would forever be stuck in purgatory she knew, somehow, everything would turn out alright. 

A/N: Thank you to all of you who wrote comments…I seriously feel so loved! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I seriously can't believe how much support I got. :D

And thank you to all of you who wished me well. I'm making a slow recovery but soon I'll be up and around! :D 


	11. Real

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists. 

A/N: Here's another one! Man I'm turning these out like there's no tomorrow. It's because I feel so guilty. I don't think I'll be able to update this weekend however, which I'm sorry about! 

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 11-Real**

**Bi Polar**

"That bastard probably moved her!" Inuyasha yelled out in frustration. Even with the help of Sango and Miroku they were getting nowhere. He was practically ripping his hair out by their roots. He slid down and sat at the base of a nearby tree. "There's absolutely nothing here. Three months and not one sign." He frowned and watched the wax from Kagome's candle make a puddle in the dirt. 

"My goodness, I never thought you'd be the type to give up so easily!" Kagome answered while digging in a nearby hole. 

"Oh don't give me that!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "I'm not in the mood." He wrapped his spectral arms around his knees and gave a mighty sigh.

"What did he say, Kagome?" Sango's voice rang out from deeper inside the forest. That was one thing that made it harder to work with Sango and Miroku. In his ghost form they couldn't hear or see him, Kagome had to translate constantly. 

"He's upset because we can't find her. He thinks that maybe Naraku moved her." Kagome shouted back.

"I doubt it." Miroku responded distantly from somewhere behind Kagome.

Inuyasha fumed. "That moron thinks he knows Naraku better than me. He wasn't even alive when it happened. He could have moved her after he killed me…" He said this last part too quiet for his female companion to hear. 

"Now Inuyasha, take a deep breath." Kagome whispered. "What makes you think that Miroku?" She spoke calmly and with sincere curiosity. After all, why wouldn't he move her body? Maybe to a place farther away, less populated. She'd be less likely to be found. It made perfect sense. 

"Because think about it. Taking in Naraku's arrogant personality and the situation, it just doesn't seem likely. I mean, he had this planned. He probably had the place picked out in advance so no one would find her. And after the deed was done he had just inherited a huge fortune. He wasn't about to stick around and move her, he was gonna leave as soon as possible playing the woeful fiancé the entire time. And as far as I've heard, he played it pretty damn well. The only thing that delayed him was Inuyasha…and after that was taken care of I'm sure he got out of Irvington as quickly as possible." Miroku answered, still out of sight. 

Kagome thought about it. Miroku had really put it into perspective. Naraku was ruthless and she doubted that he's stay in Irvington. She looked over at Inuyasha who seemed extremely annoyed. "What _did_ happen to Naraku after…you know…?" She asked awkwardly. 

Inuyasha turned around so his back faced her. "He left…went back to London." 

"Oh." She could tell that he was angry that Miroku guessed what had happened. She frowned and crawled over to where he sat. She looked over at his face and he turned so she couldn't see him. "Hmmm…such a pity…" Kagome whispered, laying her head on her knees.

"What's a pity?" He murmured back, his face still turned away from her. 

"Such a beautiful face and you won't even allow the only person who can see you look at it." She shook her head in fake disappointment. 

Inuyasha turned to look at her in surprise. No one, not even Kikyou, had ever commented him in such a way. She smiled up at him and somewhere deep within him he felt a warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time. Overcome with this feeling he slowly and calmly placed his pale white hand over her small one, all caked in dirt. She jumped in shock and shivered as his hand went right through hers. He immediately brought it back to his chest. 

"No." Kagome's demure voice spoke up. "No…keep it there, it was nice." She smiled comfortingly at him and he cautiously brought his hand to hers and once again it went straight through. She shivered but scooted closer. 

'It's unfair.' Kagome thought sadly. 'Inuyasha is a good person, he shouldn't suffer like this.' She frowned. 

She felt slightly guilty sitting there while Sango and Miroku searched for Kikyou's body, though she took the rare show of affection from Inuyasha greedily. 

With a sudden jolt Kagome felt the cold feeling that was Inuyasha's hand disappear. She turned to see him clutching his head, his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome leaned forward staring at the young ghost's painful expression. 

Inuyasha opened one eye and immediately closed it again. He moved his lips like he wanted to say something but nothing would come out. He slumped down against the tree, his eyes shut tightly. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's tone became more serious and urgent. 

In one quick motion, the amber eyed man's hand was grasping Kagome's dress. She looked down, confused. "What?" 'This can't be right, he's…real.'

His eyes watered and he gripped Kagome's knee tighter, almost painfully. She hissed and quickly pushed his hand away. "Inuyasha, you're scaring me. What's the matter?" She whispered, holding his hand tenderly. This wasn't right at all. Inuyasha had already turned human for this month and according to him it wasn't supposed to be painful. 

And as she looked closer Inuyasha didn't look anything like he normally did when he was "real." Normally, he was a sickly pale color, his eyes were dull and tired, he was cold and stiff but the boy before her was quite different. His cheeks were rosy and his forehead glistened with sweat. His hands were warm and his limp form was completely opposite of how he usually presented himself. 

Kagome brought her other hand up to wipe Inuyasha's bangs away from his eyes, and to her great surprise his forehead was warm as well. This wasn't right at all. She watched him carefully, unsure of what to do. 

Inuyasha's breathing grew harsher, more rapid and with a sudden intensity his eyes snapped open and his back arched as he let out an earth shattering scream. Kagome jumped back, frightened, and watched as Inuyasha squirmed on the ground in front of her. 

"Kagome?!" Sango's worried voice sounded through the forest. 

"Sango, Miroku, hurry here!" Kagome spoke urgently but didn't take her eyes off the sickly boy. She heard their rushed footsteps and felt somewhat more relieved. 

She scooted closer to her male companion and placed her hand over his forehead rubbing his temples lightly. He sighed and relaxed but only slightly. Sweat dripped from his face and he felt so hot that she was afraid he might explode. 

Kagome heard the footsteps stop and a gasp from Sango. She still did not look up. "What?" The maroon-eyed woman spoke quietly, in awe. "But…he already went through—"

"I know." The younger girl interrupted nervously. "I don't know what's happening. But he's burning up." She took her hand away from Inuyasha's head and tore a piece of her dress off to wipe the sweat from his face. 

Sango knelt down and helped Kagome move the boy, who was easily twice her size, so that his head was in her lap. Miroku paced thoughtfully. 

"Thanks." Kagome whispered quietly. "Can you get some water?" 

"Sure." Sango's eyes were mournful as she walked off towards the river, her leather canteen in hand.

"This isn't good." Miroku spoke gravely. "We need to take him to Kaede's now."

Inuyasha gasped and held his head again in his shaking hands, he curled his trembling form up and pressed his head against Kagome's abdomen. Kagome nodded solemnly. "Just wait till Sango gets back." She sat quietly, running her long slender fingers through Inuyasha's hair, trying to comfort him in any way possible. 

"I'm here!" Sango called out as she handed Kagome the canteen which she took graspingly.

Turning the barrow boy over on his back, Kagome took his head in her hands. "Here, drink this Inuyasha." She said quietly. The boy had his eyes tightly shut; she could see tears leaking out as he moaned. She felt a piece of her heart break. Kagome slowly poured the fresh liquid down his throat and he took it willingly. 

Soon, his body relaxed and he fell into a quiet fever. At this point, Miroku picked the young man up and threw him over his shoulder quickly leaving the tree grove. "Hurry we've got to get him to Kaede." Kagome and Sango soon followed.

* * *

Kaede looked down at the boy before her with a bewildered expression. Inuyasha gasped and moaned as he writhed on the bed they had laid him in. "Sango, Miroku, go get towels and a bowl of cool water." The old woman said quietly and the two lovers left the room in a rush, leaving Kagome and Kaede in the dark to stare and the suffering young man squirming on the bed. 

"I do believe that this means his time is almost up." Kaede whispered. "This isn't good my dear." She turned to Kagome with regretful eyes.

"How long does he have?" Kagome asked, her voice quivering. She felt her heart drop as Inuyasha let out a wheeze, gasping for breath. 

"I'm not sure…not long." The older woman murmured. "We must quicken the pace of this quest…"

Kagome nodded as Sango and Miroku walked back in the room with the supplies they were asked to get. Kaede took the bowl from Miroku's hands and the towel from Sango's. She soaked the rag in the cool water and wrung it out, placing it over Inuyasha's burning forehead. "The canteen please." She motioned to the bottle Sango wore around her neck, which she was given. She pressed it up to the young ghost's lips and he took a small gulp.

* * *

It was two hours before Inuyasha opened his golden eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his hair clung to his brow. Looking to his right, he saw Kagome fast asleep in a chair beside him; Sango and Miroku were huddled closely together on the floor near the door. "Kagome?" He whispered weakly, but Kagome heard it. She had become accustomed to his voice, in all forms.

"Inuyasha! You're awake!" Kagome smiled widely, taking the now dry towel off his forehead to soak it again in the cool water beside the bed. She placed it on his brow again, moving his hair away from his eyes. She worked diligently and he admired her for that. 

"I haven't felt this bad in over fifty years." He joked as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

She smiled sadly down at him. "What's happening to you?" Kagome's voice trembled. 

He frowned. "My time is almost up. If I don't complete what I set out to do…I will be forever in purgatory." His weakened voice broke and he did everything in his power to avert his gaze from her eyes which were filled with tears, ready to spill over at any second. "I have two weeks at the most." 

The tears that were once lining her eyes were now flowing freely down her face. She wiped them away and nodded determinedly. "Well…then we'll just have to work harder and longer." 

"Now that I have a form…I can help." He whispered.

"No…you're not well enough." 

"I hate to tell you this Kagome…but this is about as good as it's going to get. I will never be healthy as long as I'm dead." He smiled miserably. 

Kagome's tears came faster. "I hate this. It's so unfair."

He nodded. "Don't I know it. But we must move forward. We must find Kikyou."

"I'll come back at ten tomorrow morning. I have to see my family. I'll tell them I'm staying with Sango and Miroku for a couple days. While I'm gone get some rest." 

"I'll try." He nodded in appreciation. 

Kagome was about to get up and leave when she was stopped by a hand tugging on her dress sleeve. "Thank you for staying with me." Inuyasha's deep voice sounded childlike as he said this. His eyes were full of sorrowful gratitude. 

"Anytime. You have become one of my closest friends Inuyasha." She placed one of her hands over his and leaned down to place a small peck on the side of his cheek. Inuyasha turned redder but grinned cockily. 

"You get some rest Kags. You're going to need it." With this he let her go and closed his eyes, trying desperately to get some more sleep. 

Kagome returned home with a busy mind. If they did not find Inuyasha's lost love's body in time…he would be a ghost for eternity. And no one, not even Naraku, deserved that pain.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I love reviews; they're what help me continue to write! :D I don't know if I'll be able to update this weekend though. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll have the time. But I'll try. 


	12. Painful Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It's my spring break right now and I've been super busy. Because I was sick for awhile I've been having to do extra work to make sure I can graduate on time. Blah…it sucks. Well I won't keep you waiting.

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 12-Painful Decision**

**Bi Polar**

The four of them, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, fanned the Irvington forest like there was no tomorrow. Kagome had not been home for five days, she had told her parents that she was going to stay with her new musician friends until they left again. She felt awful for leaving them the way she did but for the sake of her friend, she had to.

They had to find her, the pressure was on. As they moved they looked for any sort of detail that would help to find the young woman's missing body. Inuyasha watched as Kagome searched a nearby area. He leaned against a tree, holding his pounding head in his hands. The pain was unbearable. Five days and he could barely stand another week and two days.

Kagome let out a frustrated groan and sat back down on ground. She wiped her dirty hands on her even dirtier dress and moved her raven hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha ground out as he rubbed his temples. "My God," He breathed, "if I knew that it would be so much trouble to die I would have never done it." He chuckled slightly through his gritted teeth. Kagome stared at his tensed form. Even in such a dejected time as this he managed to keep his sense of humor…no matter how dark it was.

She crawled over to him, sitting down so she faced him. "You will not stay in this form." She said this as if she knew the future, confident and forceful. "As long as I am here…you will not stay in this form."

Inuyasha looked up from the ground. He had never heard her talk so powerfully. She spoke with such resolve that her eyes watered and her body shook.

"I swear to you Inuyasha…you will be released." Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as she crawled closer to him, placing her small, dirty, graceful hands on his knees.

Inuyasha was in shock. She was stronger than he could ever dream of being. Her determination to complete his task was something he could never understand and yet…here she was.

"Please…don't cry for me." His voice came out in a hushed tone as he reached forward to wipe the tears from her soft cheek. "Please…I would give anything to just see you smile." He hadn't wanted to say this. He hadn't wanted to sound so tender and loving but somehow, it seemed like the right thing; like it fit perfectly in the moment.

Kagome stared at him, and although her face turned red at his touch she did not flinch or pull away.

"Smile for me?" Inuyasha whispered as he lowered his legs inviting her into his lap. She crawled forward and curled up so she was staring at him.

"I don't know if I can muster one up for you." She spoke honestly and candidly. No matter how much she wanted to smile for this man she admired so much, she couldn't do it when he was stuck in such an unfair position.

Over the past months and especially the past weeks, Kagome had come to realize how much she appreciated Inuyasha and everything he did. Whether it was to wipe the hair out of her eyes or tell her a joke to cheer her up, she was in debt to him as much as he was to her. She had come to…love the man whose lap she now resided in.

Inuyasha sulked and reached over to wipe some dirt from her cheek, but he did not move his hand. He sat there and stroked it, as if fascinated with the texture. Kagome bit her bottom lip and stared at him, her cheeks blushing and her azure eyes glistening with unshed tears.

As if in a trance Inuyasha leaned down so his nose was only centimeters from hers. Kagome felt his hot breath on her face and she blushed a deeper shade of red. "Thank you." He whispered breathlessly. She felt her heart pound. And in what seemed like a sudden movement he leaned down and his lips gently caressed hers. She gasped quietly and he smiled against her lips, running his hands through her hair. She reached forward to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

All of the pain Inuyasha had felt previously was gone the second his lips touched hers. The better she reacted the more he felt himself getting healthier. With reluctance he pulled away, needing air to fill his lungs. Something he hadn't needed in a long time.

He gazed down at Kagome's perfect heart-shaped face. Her eyes opened with sapphire brilliance and her swollen lips turned upwards in a quiet smile.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I laid eyes on you." He whispered and she grinned.

"I've wanted you to." Kagome smiled coyly and bit her bottom lip.

They sat in content silence for awhile until Kagome spoke what was troubling her. "What does this mean then?"

Inuyasha leaned back against the tree feeling the pain in his head returning. "It means…" He paused and thought quietly. "It means…I love you." His jaw tightened and he looked around unsure of what Kagome's reaction was going to be. "I have never felt this strongly about anyone Kagome. I love you." He smiled a little and Kagome felt her heart rise with gratitude.

Kagome didn't know she was crying until Inuyasha wiped the salty tears from her face. "Why are you crying?" He asked; his expression was one of complete terror.

"I'm so…content. Because…I love you too." She laughed as if not expecting herself to say that.

Inuyasha's tense face relaxed immensely. He smiled and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her small frame. "I'm glad." He spoke quietly. "Perhaps being a ghost forever won't be so bad."

"Inuyasha…I'm going to keep my promise to you." Kagome spoke vehemently and she looked him straight in the eye.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but before he got the chance Sango's voice rang throughout the woods. "We found something!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with bright eyes. "I told you." She said, almost as cockily as one would expect her male companion to say.

The two quickly got up. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" This time it was Miroku's voice and they followed it to a little grove of trees within eyes sight of the river.

Inuyasha had one of his arms draped around Kagome's shoulders for support and he looked down to see a skeletal hand poking out of the earth. It was evening and becoming darker by the minute, so Sango lit a lantern and held it down to the hand. Inuyasha shook slightly as he stared at it and then ever so slowly he got down on his knees and began to dig, slowly and delicately. The others soon followed.

In a mere thirty minutes they had uncovered the fifty year old remains of a young Kikyou. Her bones had turned brown and brittle and her dress that looked like it had once been a magnificent maroon gown was damp and gray with age. Thin strands of dark hair hung from a darkened dirty skull. In her tightened hand there was a matching maroon purse.

Inuyasha was the only one who did not see bones but instead saw the face that was as new as when he last saw her fifty years ago. Her dark locks hanging demurely around her perfectly heart-shaped face, her pouty lips frowning at him and her dark chocolate eyes as serious as ever. Yes, she was gorgeous. But after fifty years of thinking it over, she was not what happiness meant for him.

Kneeling over her he reached for her skeletal neck looking for a necklace of some sort. When it wasn't there, he quickly grabbed the purse at her side. Opening it up, he pulled out a mirror, some coins, a broken porcelain comb, and a bracelet…but no necklace. Inuyasha began to panic. Kagome could tell and she gently placed her hand over his arm.

After nearly fifteen minutes of furious searching, Inuyasha fell back on his rear. A blank look came across his face and his eyes stared into nothingness. Kagome held onto his shoulders as she stared at him. "Inuyasha?"

"It's not there." He said quietly as if he was talking more to himself rather than Kagome. "Why isn't it there?" He breathed out.

Kagome stared at his blank expression; it was like he was somewhere entirely different. "Do you know if it could be hidden somewhere else?" She asked urgently, his look was frightening her. This was not her Inuyasha.

"I put…I put my hopes and fears, my dreams and desires in that gem. I put my body, heart, and soul. I put myself in there. And _she_ abandoned it, _she_ abandoned me." His voice cracked and he gripped his head in pain.

Now Kagome understood why he needed the necklace to move on. He had put part of himself in that object and it would be impossible to leave this world with most of you still here. She gulped and watched him forlornly.

Kagome gripped his shoulders and stared straight at him. "Inuyasha, think! Where else would she have kept it? Is it possible that Naraku could have taken it?" Kagome was desperate. She would not let him spend infinity in limbo.

Inuyasha shook his head violently. "No…he didn't care. I saw it…I saw him murder her! He took _nothing_ from her body. He just buried her and left." For the first time since Kagome had known him the ghost boy cried. He didn't weep or blubber, silent tears just fell from his beautiful amber eyes.

"Inuyasha…please? Anywhere she could have hid it?" Kagome pleaded with him.

Inuyasha was silent for some time before he finally looked at her. Actually looked _at_ her, not just through her. "We must go to her house." He whispered.

Kagome gaped openly at him and nodded her head. "We'll leave tomorrow, once we all get some much needed rest.

"Should we give her a proper burial?" Miroku asked curiously.

Inuyasha got up slowly, gave his first love a quick glance and began to walk away. "Yes…but I do not want to be present for it."

Kagome gave Sango and Miroku an apologetic glance and shrugged. The two lovers nodded in understanding and began to rebury the woman while Kagome ran after their amber-eyed companion.

When Kagome caught up to Inuyasha she walked along side of him hesitantly. "Inuyasha--?"

"I loved her…yes…but now I feel nothing now but ashamed for my feelings." He said resolutely. "A small part of me had hoped that if I had ever found her body she would have the necklace with her. But a bigger part of me knew that it was a long shot. She used me." Inuyasha stumbled across the forest's soil and Kagome reached forward to help support him. He whispered a thank you and wrapped his arm around her shoulder for support.

"…I…" Kagome was speechless. What were you suppose to say to something like that?

"No…don't worry about it Kagome. I realize it now…" Inuyasha smiled slowly, it was a dejected site.

"We'll find it." She said quietly trying to find some way to cheer the young man up.

"Thank God I have you." Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded in appreciation.

Kagome smiled and gave him small squeeze around the torso to show her support. Somehow, she did not feel sorry for the young woman Inuyasha had once loved. Yes, it was sad that she had been murdered by someone she had loved and trusted but she had turned her back on the one person who had promised to be there for her…Inuyasha. Kagome would not follow in her footsteps.

She secretly feared finding the pink jewel necklace and having Inuyasha gone from her forever. And yet, at the same time, she did not want him to have to suffer through purgatory for eternity. But Kagome could not quell her selfish nature and wondered if there was another way to keep Inuyasha with her always. Her mind searched for ways to save him besides letting him go.

What she did not realize was that the same thoughts were going through her love's mind at the very same moment.

What was better? A short time with a woman he loved? For Kagome would no doubt grow old and die. Or finally being released from a place often compared to hell but at the cost of never seeing his dear Kagome again? Inuyasha knew, deep down, that he could not ask Kagome to give her heart and soul to him if he would not be there physically to take it. His heart ached as he made his painful decision.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. It really helps me get the energy to write.

**MPXD:** I'm glad you liked it so much. I hope that this chapter keeps up with your expectations. :D

**Krazygirl140:** Thank you so much for the review! :)

**Heya-gurl:** Thanks so much for your review! :D You bet romance is gonna happen! 3 We needed to have a little fluff before the story ended. I hope that you won't hate me if it doesn't turn out the way you think. I'll try to make it as happy of an ending as I can.

**Natasha99:** Thank you for your review! I truly appreciate it!

**The Fluffy Muffin Queen:** First and foremost I totally dig your name. It's kick ass. :D Thank you for your review I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one.

**Bubbles:** Thank you for your support and review. I know that you've been reviewing for a long time and I just want to say I really enjoy reading them. Thank you!

Please review! :D


	13. Half a Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists.

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! School started again and I've been trying to keep up with it all. It's been rough. And since it's my senior year in high school I've been even busier trying to hang out with friends before I leave for college. But on with the story I won't keep you waiting!

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 13-Half a Heart**

**Bi Polar**

A day later Kagome found herself in the creaky ruins of what used to be the grandest house in Irvington. Inuyasha climbed the stairs carefully, afraid that at any moment the foundation would give-away and he would go falling through. Kagome followed him almost as slowly. Sango and Miroku did not take their chances and decided, instead, to comb the downstairs.

"Do you know which room was hers?" Kagome asked quietly as she clung to the ancient banister.

Inuyasha shook his head and tensed, hearing the staircase creak as he took another step. "No…I've never been in this house." He whispered.

"Oh…well I'm sure we'll find it." Most of the furniture in the home had been left as it was fifty years ago. Apparently, after the death of their daughter Kikyou's parents left Irvington for a quiet retirement in London and they left the house as it had been, deciding that if someone bought it from them they would let them have all their old memories. It was far too painful to take all of their possessions with them.

When they finally reached the top of the staircase they were faced with a long hall on their left and two huge double doors on their right. "Let's try these first." Kagome pointed towards the two large doors and Inuyasha nodded.

Pushing open the squeaky doors they were greeted with a room filled with bookcases which were, in turn, filled with prehistoric looking books. At the end of the room was a giant window which was covered with long green moth eaten drapes. Near the window were two large, olden, dusty chairs and a worn side table.

Kagome stepped into the dark room and over to the large window, pulling open the curtains. But as she moved them a huge typhoon of dust spread out over the room in a fantastic twister of grime. The young girl coughed and wiped her watering eyes amidst the bookcases. Inuyasha was smart and decided to wait until it had cleared. As he walked across the wooden floors he saw Kagome's small footprints that had sunk into the dust that made a film over the ground.

Kagome ran her fingers over the spines of the books in the nearest bookcase and she felt soot coat her fingertips. "Do you think it could be in here?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha looked around the now brightly lit room. The window, despite its age still let the sunlight in. "No…Kikyou wasn't much of a reader." He knew this from fact. He had, on several occasions, suggested book titles she should read. She never picked one up. Now that he thought of it, he didn't know if it was because it made her read or whether it was because it was him who had suggested it. "I think we would be better off if we started in her room…where ever it is."

Kagome nodded. "Though…this is a beautiful library." She added with a smile, Inuyasha nodded but he could not bring himself to smile back at her.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome was trying to keep his spirits up but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He had thought he had made up his mind last night after they had found Kikyou's body, but now he was having his doubts.

What did Kagome want? Did it matter what she wanted? For it was his duty to look after what was best for her. What was best for her in the end? Would she live a good life if he passed on or would she be terribly upset and spend the rest of her life in mourning? If he stayed, would she be able to live her life to the fullest or would she be dubbed crazy for talking to herself all day?

As he watched the blue-eyed beauty open a closest anxiously Inuyasha couldn't help but feel the knot in his stomach grow tighter.

Either way, he would never get to touch her again. He would never be able to feel her soft lips on his, or the touch of her velvety cheeks on his rough fingers; the silky smoothness of her jet-black hair or the warmth that she radiated. Inuyasha, no matter what he decided, would never be able to hold the love of his life in his arms ever again.

Kagome and Inuyasha explored two more rooms, one which was a closet and the other a bathroom complete with a porcelain tub and marble floors. Something Inuyasha fully expected but something that Kagome had not and therefore gushed over the luxuriousness of the room.

Finally, Kagome opened the third door and a second later Inuyasha spoke up, "This is hers."

Inuyasha was sure the minute he saw it. The large room was lit up by a window that covered the span of the farthest wall. To his right there was a large canopy bed, covered in pink and white blankets and several ruffled pillows though they had become gray and torn with age. White side tables were at each side of the bed and on each one were bouquets of dead flower arrangements, most of which were disintegrated by now. On the left was a white dresser painted with pink flowers around each of the drawers. Nearby was a matching vanity with a large mirror.

On the vanity was a pink jewelry box. Inuyasha had given Kikyou this for her birthday. It was lined with white velvet and it played a light cheerful tune when you opened it. Inuyasha walked shakily over to it, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Everything in this house caused clouds of dust, the floor, the curtains, the furniture, everything.

Opening it with the care that would be expected of an archeologist Inuyasha looked inside the lovely jewelry box that he had given to Kikyou over fifty years ago. The soft merry tune that he had not expected to ever hear again began to flow throughout the bright room. Kagome watched with interest.

Inuyasha took each piece of jewelry out delicately; a pair of golden earrings, a matching necklace, several rings, bracelets, and even a pressed flower; but no sign of his gift. He sat with trembling nerves in the chair that came with the vanity. "It's not here." He breathed out.

Kagome walked over slowly, afraid of what would happen if she said anything. Inuyasha was not only upset, he was angry. And in one swift movement he hit the jewelry box off the vanity and onto the floor with a loud bang. The trinkets went flying everywhere. When it had calmed down Inuyasha was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. And that's when Kagome saw it.

The jewelry box had hit the wall near the dresser and had knocked a small board of wood out of place. Walking slowly over the board Kagome kneeled down and pulled it out. Getting down on her stomach she peered in the hole that was left behind. Tentatively, Kagome put her small hand inside and biting her bottom lip she felt around for anything. After several moments her heart stopped. There, at the back of the secret tunnel was what felt like a wooden box.

Holding her breath, Kagome pulled it out and blew the dust off. Inuyasha had looked up to see what she was up to and soon realized her find. He shuffled over and fell to his knees beside her. Kagome looked at him with hopeful eyes before she finally lifted the lid off of the decaying box. There, wrapped up in a satin handkerchief, was a perfectly round pink stone. Inuyasha felt his breath leave him in a giant sigh and Kagome stared deeper into the gem. It sparkled even though it hadn't been cleaned or seen for over fifty years. It was magical.

"That's it." He said quietly.

"I wonder why she hid it." Kagome thought out loud.

"I don't think she wanted Naraku to know we were involved." Inuyasha said this matter-of-factly and Kagome gave him a questioning gaze. "When I saw him…kill her she was telling him how he was her first love. And when he questioned her about me she said that we were in no way together, that there would be no evidence of it. I guess this is why she stopped wearing it." Inuyasha sighed loudly.

"What ever happened to Naraku?" Kagome asked curiously. After this find it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was once again able to relax. The thought of Inuyasha leaving had left her mind entirely.

"I'm not sure. Though I heard rumors when I used to haunt the pub." He laughed when he said that. After eight days of being human it was strange to recall the days when he was transparent.

"What were the rumors?" Kagome breathed out as she stroked the jewel. For some reason Inuyasha liked that she was entranced with the gem. Part of him felt like the glory of completing the task was somewhat disappointing but at the same time, he liked that he could just sit here and talk to Kagome without the worry of having to find the necklace.

"After he left and moved to London he lived the glamorous life for awhile. My theory is that when Kikyou's parents decided to pick up and move to London as well Naraku feared that he had been found out and in a panic he apparently committed suicide. Though most people think that he had gone insane from grief." He shook his head. "In the end, it got the best of him."

"Do you think that the rumors are true?" Kagome asked as she let her dirty hands run over the pink jewel.

Inuyasha shrugged. "They could be. Guilt can make people do crazy things. It wouldn't matter anyway…he'd be dead by now." (A/N: The average age for death during this era was barely over 40)

"Hm…I think I'd like to believe that's what happened." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha watched her for awhile in silence. She seemed to be in deep thought. Inuyasha couldn't blame her. She had a lot to think about. So did he. It seemed like the thought of him leaving had finally sunk in.

"What happens now?" She asked gently.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know." Then after several minutes of silence he added, "I'm afraid to know."

Kagome felt tears sting at her eyes. "Me too."

Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest so she could cry freely, which she did. Small sobs wracked Kagome's body and he sighed quietly. Deep inside of him he knew he had to leave her, no matter how much it hurt him. With him here, she could never live her life freely. Inuyasha knew he didn't want that for Kagome. He knew he wanted the best for her and with that he made up his mind determinedly. Pulling Kagome away from his chest he gripped her shoulders and looked into her watery blue eyes. "I must go Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head violently and latched herself onto him. "No! No you don't!" She wept without shame.

Inuyasha felt the throbbing pain in his head that had been at a constant rate since the night in the tree grove spike as she yelled. He pulled her away once more, lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away with a shaking thumb. "I must." This time his voice was strong, powerful and sure and Kagome trembled under his gaze.

"But…"

"No buts Kagome. You must live your life to the fullest. Something I never had the chance to do. If I don't leave you will never be as happy as I know you could be." His strong voice was swaying but he kept a determined chin. "I want everything for you Kagome. I want you to live a grand house." His voice cracked. "I want you to get married." Tears flowed from his eyes. "And I want you to have children. But most of all, I want you to live a long, happy life…without me."

Kagome's body was racked by heart-wrenching sobs; she shook her head and clung to Inuyasha's dusty shirt. In the distance she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Sango and Miroku must have heard her crying. In one swift movement Inuyasha leaned down and captured the love of his life's lips with his and cherished the feeling of her warmth and gentleness. As he pulled away Inuyasha snatched the pink gem from the floor.

His eyes grew wide and he became a pasty white color. Kagome still clung to him as she watched him wipe the tears from his amber eyes. Inuyasha looked down at the jewel in his hand and tapped it against the floor. As if it was meant to be, the pink crystal broke into two and the glowing Inuyasha handed her a piece.

"Just know…" He said quietly, "You would have my whole heart if I didn't need half of it to pass on." He smiled a sorrowful smile and gripping Kagome's hands in his glowing white ones he brought them up to his lips to kiss the tips.

Kagome bit back tears as he released her hands and wandered off to the middle of the room. She was hazily conscious that Sango and Miroku had come into the room and were watching in awe at the spectacle. They both came to stand next to Kagome, to help her up off the floor and to support her as she watched.

Inuyasha was now engulfed in a blinding white light. He was only able to see Kagome's angelic face, tears staining her blushing cheeks and her perfect lush lips quivering to keep a cry of despair from sounding.

Kagome could barely stand it any longer. She ran forward but was held back by the two musicians who had grown strong with travelling. She saw Inuyasha's sorrowful eyes peeking out of the white cloud that was now surrounding him. "I love you!" She shouted, tears leaking from her sapphire eyes.

Inuyasha grinned and winked at her. "I believe you already know how I feel about you."

Kagome smiled slightly and relaxed into Sango and Miroku's arms. "Still…"

Inuyasha chuckled and smiled a genuinely kind smile. "I love you too Kagome Higurashi. More than you could ever know. I assure you…we will meet again in another lifetime. After all, I have to get the rest of my necklace back." With that Inuyasha closed his beautiful amber eyes and slowly disappeared until there was nothing left but just a glimmer of white cloud.

And that's when Kagome collapsed on the floor in a huge heap of petticoats and tears. Miroku and Sango let her weep there for nearly four hours before they all left to return to Kaede's.

A/N: Don't hate me…please. I swear it'll end happily! Please, please, please don't hate me!

**Krazygirl140:** Well you're kind of right. Haha but I'm sure that this chapter sheds some light on it.

**Crimsonmoon19:** It'll be a happy ending I promise! :D

**Natasha99:** Thanks for the review! :)

**Kagomesbutterflyfeeling:** Thank you so much for the wonderful review! It was awfully nice! :D It gave me a huge ego boost haha. It was one of the best reviews I've had. I want to apologize for not updating in awhile. School started again and I was busy trying to keep up with my classes. Blah. Since it's my senior year I've been hanging out with a lot of people before I move away. :( So I'm really sorry that I didn't update as soon as I would have liked to. As for your many questions (I love questions 3): I assure you—it won't be a sad ending, very odd but not sad. I think that they'll be another couple of chapters, perhaps two maybe three. Thank you so much once again. :D Hope to hear from you again.

**MPXD:** Lol that's the good part about Kikyou dying. She isn't a pain in the neck. Don't worry—it'll end happily. :D Thank you for the review.

**Belldandychan:** Lol thank you for the review! :D

**Heya-gurl:** Lol nope, no perverted antics from Miroku. I wanted to keep it more serious. And besides I thought that if he finally had his Sango he'd calm down a little, hehe. :) Thank you for your review!

Please review!


	14. My String Bean

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists.

A/N: So another chapter done! I think it'll be another chapter or two then all done. :D Yay! I've been relaxing for awhile, so that's nice. Since I'll be leaving next year I've been spending a lot of time with my friends and I've got to say I've never partied so much in my life. Haha. It's been pretty awesome.

Well I wanted to run some new stories by you guys. The one I'm working on now is a Sango/Miroku fic. I really love that couple—the sassy/witty thing makes for a really lovely couple. Plus, I don't see them around enough so here's the story (it's taken from my favorite movie of all time):

Swing Time: In 1930's America, down on his luck dancer Miroku Kazaana travels to the big city to make 25,000 in time to marry his hometown sweetheart Koharu. But while there, Miroku meets fellow dancer Sango Taijiya. I smell trouble. M/S I/K

By the way…this chapter is a little slow so bare with me!

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 14-My String Bean**

**Bi Polar**

When I met Kagome Higurashi I instantly fell in love. Her polite modesty and otherworldly beauty made her the absolute apple of my eye. I first saw her in the Irvington town square, where I had been visiting cousins. She had a faraway look in her blue eyes—as if she had lived her life forever in a garden, an attribute that never went away. I was introduced to her later that night at the town social. I asked her to dance three times. She had enchanted me.

Her voice was soft and soothing like a dove's and her fair skin was as milky as the moon. I wanted to marry her. When I went to her mother and grandfather later, I inquired if they thought it would be a good idea if I asked her to court. They told me that she would probably say yes though for some unknown reason she had gone into some sort of stupor two years back and have never quite returned.

Kagome and I courted for a year and half before I asked for her hand. She accepted readily and we moved to London shortly after so I could take over my father's business.

Sometimes I would come home from work and find her sitting in the rocking chair in the parlor staring off into another world. She would sit and run her fingers over the necklace she always wore. A pink gem that she said she received from a dear friend. She would do this often, I would leave for a couple hours to visit friends and when I came back she would still be sitting in the same chair. I never asked her about this, I admired her for her resolution and for her kindness and whatever flaws she had I would accept no matter what.

After a year of marriage I met two of her closest friends which had surprised me at first. Her meekness and obvious inclination towards reclusion made me doubt she had close relations with other people her own age. When I met Sango and Miroku I was drawn back not only by their professions but by their characters which were in direct opposition with my own sweet Kagome's.

I sat in one of the parlor chairs smoking a cigar with the fellow named Miroku while Sango and Kagome made dinner in the kitchen. "I find it interesting, Miroku, that you and Sango differ so much in personalities from Kagome's and yet you all are such fantastic friends."

"Well Kagome wasn't always so reserved." Miroku exhaled some smoke from the cigar and let out a little sigh.

"Truly? Tell me about her."

Miroku chucked. "Well my dear Hojo, (A/N: Yes, Hojo :O) a long time ago Kagome was a curious young woman. She was a bit of an adventurer and incredibly outgoing."

That's what surprised me. I had never heard this. I would have never expected her to be described as that. I'm sure Miroku saw the disillusionment on my face.

"But she had an…accident a long time ago. Something I didn't even understand. I don't think any of us did except her. That's when she changed."

"What happened?" I felt my curiosity rising.

Miroku shrugged. "No idea." And it fell right back to earth.

"Hmmm…" I leaned back in the chair and took another drag from my cigar.

Miroku's wife Sango stepped out of the kitchen and into the parlor with two cups of brandy. Her belly was big with child and after she handed us both our glasses she rubbed it lovingly. According to Miroku "she was ready to burst."

"Dinner is almost ready." Sango said with a quiet smile.

It was a week later Sango gave birth to a healthy girl. Kagome was the most excited I had ever seen her. The two travelling musicians stayed with us for nearly three months and it seemed all Kagome did was gush over the baby.

That's when I thought to myself: perhaps it was time for us to have a child of our own. When her two friends left Kagome returned to her usual docile self. She sat and looked out the window for days afterwards and it was when she staring out the parlor window I brought the idea up to her.

"Would you like to have a baby?" I asked quietly.

Kagome turned to me quietly with questioning eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked gently.

"I mean…should we have a child?" I felt uncomfortable asking her this, my own wife.

Kagome turned to continue looking out the window. It was several minutes before I heard her soft cooing voice. "I think…I think I would like to have a little baby. A boy."

I smiled widely. "That's fine!" I laughed loudly and came to grasp her small hands in mine.

Intimacy between us had always been on a need-to-know basis, something that was fine with me. We were far more intimate in those few months of trying to conceive than in our previous year of marriage.

Kagome's pregnancy was troubled with several illnesses which made it incredibly hard for her when it came time to give birth. Kagome was in labor for 54 hours before she was finally free. It was as she planned. A baby boy. When I finally saw her and the child she was wearing an expression I had never seen on her face before. It was refreshing and Kagome smiled at me.

"A boy." She spoke with pride.

"What should we name him?" I asked quietly.

Kagome seemed to have it all planned. "Elijah."

I stared at her curiously but nodded and smiled. "Elijah it is."

"My Eli…" Her tender voice made the baby squirm in her arms and she smiled wider.

Kagome never fully recovered from the birth. She maintained a sickly appearance and was never able to preserve her energy. It would be a year later when Kagome caught a terrible case of pneumonia. She was bed-ridden for five months before she suffocated in her sleep.

The last thing Kagome ever said to me was, "You must not bury me with the necklace. Do not keep it hidden." I'm not entirely sure what she meant by that, but I did not bury her with the pink necklace that she so cherished.

I could not understand her obsession over the gem. It was an unsightly thing. Cut roughly in half and crudely made. And yet, she never let it out of her sight. She always wore it near her heart and would touch it at least 2 times an hour to make sure it was still there.

Elijah and I moved from the home in London shortly after that. Everything there reminded me of my dear sweet wife.

At night I could sometimes hear her singing as she always did to Elijah before he went to sleep. She sang a tune that had been her inspiration for our own son's name. I believe it was called "Barrow Boy" though I can't be entirely sure. She sang it every night to him. In the months that she had pneumonia Kagome had written dozens of letters. Some of them addressed to me, others addressed to Sango and Miroku, but most for Eli.

I gave him her letters when he was sixteen, in hopes that he could know his mother. I admit that I was curious to know what she had written in those months that she was bed-ridden but I only read the letters Eli gave me to read. Other than that I kept to my own thoughts.

I do believe that Kagome knew her fate far before the rest of us. When she first contracted the awful sickness she began to write. When I asked her why she replied in a calm and collected manner that she was writing to her son for he should know his mother even if she is gone. At first, I told her she was crazy, that the illness was going to her head and that she would be up and around in no time. It wasn't until later that I realized I was going to lose her. By then it was too late.

Her letters have told me more about herself than I believe I truly recognized in my own wife. Every day I regret not finding out more about her when she was alive but I know that she is happy wherever she is now.

* * *

The first letter I read that my mother wrote me began like this: "I want for you, Eli, to have the world. I want for you to live a happy life and know that your mummy will always be with you. I thought you should know exactly who your mother was though. For your father will not have a clue."

My mother was a wonderful woman. I know that now.

When I was young and naïve I would ask my father who my mother was. What was she like? What did she like to do? What kind of things did she like to talk about? And he would always give a wishy-washy answer. Something like: "She was beautiful. She liked to sit and daydream I suppose. She never talked much." Answers that gave me no insight to her character.

When he finally gave me her letters to read I was ecstatic. I was never disappointed in what she wrote, only enthralled. Here is her first letter, as she wrote it, 24 years ago:

_My dear Eli,_

_I want for you, Eli, to have the world. I want for you to live a happy life and know that your mummy will always be with you. I thought you should know exactly who your mother was though. For your father will not have a clue. _

_He might tell you I was quiet, reserved, modest, and often times in my own world. This is not the real me. Don't get me wrong, string bean, I love your father very much. But he does not hold my heart. I gave that away a long time ago, along with much of who I was. _

_No your mother is not having an affair. (Though I do say that would be an exciting tale! I could never do that to dear Hojo.) I fell in love with a barrow boy. His name was Inuyasha. He was the love of my life and when he died…part of me died with him. _

_The real me, the me who's traits who have probably inherited, was rambunctious, witty, and adventurous. I loved to be involved in interesting conversations; I was far from lady-like, and rather sarcastic. I like to believe that I was what you might describe as a rebel. _

_Your father has probably shown you the necklace I always wore. This was a gift from Inuyasha. It contains within it pure love. I know my dear husband will probably refuse to give it up, but I must ask you, dear Eli, that you do not keep this piece of jewelry in your possession for too long. I beg of you to give it to someone who deserves it, someone who truly needs love. _

_If that deed is done, I can rest easily and there will be a continuation of love in this world. That…that is necessary. I hope that you can learn about me in all these letters but most of all I hope you can learn of the power of love. Please, take care of my wishes. _

_I will always be with you Elijah. You will never know how much I love you and how much I miss you. _

_With all my love,_

_Your mother_

_Kagome_

I did as my mother wished of me. As I read her letters I came to admire and respect her. I convinced my father to let me have the necklace when I was eighteen years old, two years after I had begun to read my mother's letters.

It was only recently, right before my twenty-third birthday that I finally gave that necklace to someone else. My father had passed away no more than a week ago and as I left the gravesite I saw a young bewildered woman with six young children, also bury a loved one. I had carried the necklace with me always since my father had given it to me more than four years prior.

I stood behind the family and watched as the two older children shovel dirt into the grave; for they were too poor to hire a person to do it for them. The woman began to sob loudly as she fell to her knees caking her already filthy dress in dirt and mud. The young children around her watched in horror as what I assumed to be their mother writhed in what seemed to be physical pain.

I approached with caution and the children looked to me for answers; for I was an adult and the oldest seemed to be barely ten years old. Kneeling down I put my hand on the woman's shoulder and she ceased to sob but instead looked at me with mournful hazel eyes. She stood up hurriedly and straightened herself out, wiping her eyes and smoothing the creases in her grimy apron. "I apologize, sir for the noise." Her voice quivered.

The children ran to stand behind their young mother, who looked barely twenty-five. The youngest, around two years old, pulled on her dress and she knelt down to pick him up. The others shyly watched me from behind their mother.

I glanced at the gravestone where they stood, it read: RIP Henry Wilston. "Is that your husband?" I asked quietly.

The woman nodded and tears leaked from her eyes. "Lost at sea." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." I frowned and shook my head, reaching into my p-coat pocket to run my fingers over my mother's jewel.

The woman moved the child so he was sitting on her other hip and shook her head. "Everything happens for a reason I suppose. God has a plan." I could tell that she was trying to keep strong for her children.

"And all of these," I motioned to the children who were cowering behind her, "are yours?"

She nodded again and held the baby boy in her arms closer to her.

This woman, I knew, was on the verge of giving up. For what was a widow to do? She probably had hardly an income, at least not enough to feed six children. I felt awful for her. She had lost the love of her life, she reminded me of my mother for some reason and that's when I knew she was to have the jewel. Whatever she decided to do with it was up to her but it would now be in her possession.

"I have something that I believe you should have." I said as I walked closer to the young woman.

"What is that?" Her accent was thick and she backed up, afraid of what I would do to her. She moved her dirty brunette hair away from her face to watch me closer.

I pulled out my mother's necklace and held it out to her in the palm of my hand. "This." She stared at it, unsure of what I meant by it. "It was my mother's."

She glanced up at me and gave me a questioning stare. "I can't take that." Her voice was louder than I had heard so far. The young dirty blonde boy that she held on her hip reached out for it and she smacked his hand away.

"Why not?"

"Because that's a lady's necklace and I'm not worthy of it." She put her free hand up to her neck and rubbed where the necklace would sit.

I shook my head. "Of course you're worthy of it. This necklace contains pure love…and right now you look as though you could use it."

The woman frowned and nodded. "I do need it." She whispered, more to herself than to me.

She walked closer to me and I held the necklace out further to her. "I would like to help you madam. I want to be sure that you and your children aren't forced into a workhouse, forever to be separated." I said quietly.

I watched as she took the gem in her hand and stared at it intriguingly. It seemed as though she were in another land and was only listening to me half way. "Help me? Why?"

The children had moved out from behind her and instead were on either side of their mother staring at the gem in her hand as well. I smiled, knowing that I had chosen the right person to give the treasure to. "Because, I can, I should, and I will. My mother would want it." I whispered.

She seemed to come out of her trance and looked at me with unreadable eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Can I interest you in a job at my factory? Perhaps your children, when they get old enough, can work there too."

The woman nodded. "Thank you, thank you so much." She began to cry again and holding the necklace close to her heart she pulled her children close to her to comfort them. "We're going to be okay my string beans."

I thought it funny that she called them string beans but said nothing of it. "The only catch is this," The woman looked at me expectantly, "when you feel that you no longer need the necklace you must give it to someone who does. Someone who needs love as desperately as you once did. You will know that person when the time comes." I smiled and she nodded with enthusiasm.

Although I gave the woman a job in my factory I never visited my business so therefore never saw her. Though, somehow, I knew that she was fine. My mother's wish would be fulfilled.

A/N: I know you're probably all dying from not hearing about Inuyasha and Kagome for so long, but be patient. I needed to get this part in for it to make sense later on. :D Thank you to all of you who reviewed. 3 They really do make my day.

**Kasandra16: **Thanks so much for the review! Yeah they'll be together. Love conquers all, right? (I know, I'm so corny). Yeah I think I'll write some more things after this one. Though I might take a break for awhile. I hope that my A/N in the beginning with my thoughts for a new story sound good to you. If you have any ideas please feel free to let me know. :D

**MPXD: **Haha I love your reviews! They're so fun-loving. :D I hope you're not mad at me for this chapter—I know it's kind of slow going and it had nothing to do with Kagome and Inuyasha but it was necessary I assure you.

**Heya-gurl:** Hehe—something like that. ;) Don't worry it'll be happy. Next chapter I think will be the end (hopefully if all goes as planned).

**Krazygirl140: **Lol yes they will be together! I promise! I'm not so mean that I'd just end it with sadness. I'm thinking maybe one more chapter if everything goes right.

**The Fluffy Muffin Queen: **Lol no…it won't end like that. :D That'd be gross if Inuyasha was some hot young sex machine and Kagome was a one-eyed, fat and gray-haired hag. (No offense to Kaede). Thanks for the review!

**Natasha99: **I'm sorry but I have to disagree with you there. I believe that some things are far more powerful if they're simple, and although I do think that being descriptive is important I didn't want to wash out the true message of the chapter with details. This chapter is written in much of the same way, mostly because it's written from someone's point of view and not in 3rd person. Though, hopefully my last chapter will be more to your taste.

**Belldandychan:** Lol aw I'm sorry I upset you. hugs Um…no I don't think he would have died again, but gotten terribly hurt (because he was in a human form) and getting hurt is no fun. :D Thanks for the cute review! 3

**Kagomesbutterflyfeeling: **Haha yes school does get the best of me most of the time. Though, lately I've been hanging out with my friends more so that's been nice. :) Your compliments make me blush! Hehe, but thank you so much for your support; I truly value it.

**Bubbles: **Haha you're not an awful fan just because you forgot to review one chapter. :) You've reviewed more than most so don't you worry about a thing. :D Thank you for everything.

**KasperLassie: **Haha I'm glad I got you hooked! That's my job after all. :3 If I told you how long it would take I'd have to kill you. (Just kidding!) But you'll see next chapter anyways.

**SistersGrimm: **Lol thanks so much for your wonderful review. And of course the one you left for Cigarettes and Lavender too. You really do boost my self confidence you know. Hehe. :D

Please review!


	15. My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Decemberists.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had some trouble with this chapter. I wasn't sure how to end it. Should I write an epilogue? I'm not sure, but feel free to give your thoughts. Also there's a lot of dialogue that is from the past so keep a look out.

I also had to get surgery last Thursday which of course is always fun. Haha. Nah, I'm still really sore and lethargic. I've just been sitting at home. It's been pretty intense.

But enjoy, because this is The End. :D

**The Barrow Boy**

**Chapter 15-My Love**

**Bi Polar**

London

Present day

Kagome Mc' Collin was known for her odd habits and strange but alluring personality. She enjoyed the smell of grass cuttings, the sound of mothers cooing their children, and hot days graced with cool breezes. Her favorite thing to do was read a good book in the park where she could people watch. Kagome disliked woman with airy voices, people who embarrassed men in front of their children, and loud gum chewers.

She had always been regarded as somewhat of an odd ball and although many of her coworkers avoided her because of it, Kagome was not bothered. The blue-eyed beauty had worked for three years at the Desden law firm as a secretary for the much-desired Kouga Johnson. After two dates with the young man Kagome decided firmly that that was going to be the extent of their relationship. There was no spark between the two of them. And Kagome, as a hopeless romantic, found it rather disappointing.

Kouga was everything a young woman wanted in a man. He was handsome, charming—the perfect gentleman. But that was where the problem lay. Kagome did not want the perfect gentleman. She wanted someone with their own dashing personality. Kouga played the chivalrous nature to a tee-he was not his own person instead he was someone he was expected to be. Kagome did not want that.

It was a sunny early summer day when Kagome met her perfect man.

She was waiting for the tube to get back to her small flat on the outskirts of downtown London. It was mid afternoon on her day off and she had just finished visiting two of her very good friends in Piccadilly Square where they owned a grand antique shop. It would be opening in another week and to reward her for her help Miroku and Sango let her pick out an antique to keep. It was a beautiful pink gemstone necklace and even though it looked as though it had broken sometime in the past, Kagome fell in love with it the moment she saw it. It had captivated her.

Kagome's yellow sun dress blew as another train passed her by. She smiled at the warm breeze. In one hand she held her large beige bag that contained all of her necessary items for travel. In the other, she held several books that she had borrowed from Sango and Miroku. They were supposedly wonderful fairy tales that she would, no doubt, enjoy.

She was appreciating the breeze when someone rudely bumped into her and sent her bag and everything in it sprawling. Kagome groaned and got down on her knees to begin picking up her wallet, makeup bag, and other necessities. She didn't realize she had help until a hand held her pink jewel in front of her face.

"Is this yours miss?" A deep smooth voice asked.

Kagome looked up at the voice's owner and gasped as she stared into the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. They were a light hazel color that almost bordered amber and she felt her cheeks tinge with red. His light silver hair did not make him seem older but in fact far younger. She nodded slowly and took it from his hand.

The man smiled and helped her with her other things. "That's a really interesting necklace." He said slowly.

Kagome could barely speak. She felt embarrassed for not being able to do so. No man had gotten her so worked up and he had only said two sentences. She merely nodded again, tucking a piece of her silky black hair behind her ear.

"Where'd you get it?" The young man asked curiously.

"Umm…" Kagome cursed herself for her stupidity. "My friends own an antique store…I got it there."

"Do you have any idea where it came from?"

Kagome shook her head. "No idea. My friends said that it just appeared when they were cleaning out the back room."

The man made a quiet humming noise. "Hmm…that's funny."

Kagome gave him a questioning stare. But the man just ignored it and smiled good naturedly at her. "My name is Inuyasha." He held out his hand for her to shake, which she did happily.

Inuyasha Wilder was also known for his strange personality. His looks tended to match his mysterious nature. He enjoyed watching old kung-fu films, the sound of rain on his roof in the morning, and the smell of new leather. On his days off he enjoyed going down to the pub to listen to live music. Inuyasha disliked wrinkly hands when he spent too much time in the tub, itchy sweaters, and long books with small font.

Kagome knew instantly that she could relate to this man with his kind smile and gentle handshake. She seemed to have recovered her ability to hold an actual conversation. "Excuse me…but what was so funny?" She questioned as she put the rest of her possessions back into her bag.

The man called Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand for her to take so he could help her back up. She took it and waited expectantly for his answer. The amber-eyed young man grinned at her. "You see…" He reached down his blue dress shirt and pulled out a necklace and when he finally removed his hand Kagome stared at the exact same gem that she had just gotten from the antique store. "I have one too…" Inuyasha chuckled a little.

Kagome reached forward to place her fingers over Inuyasha's necklace. Then she looked down at her own that sat in the palm of her hand. "Where did you get this?" She whispered.

Inuyasha grinned. "A nurse gave it to me when my mother died. She told me that it looked like I was in need of some love." Kagome stared at him inquisitively. "You see, she told me that this gem held within it pure love. And that it was up to the possessor of the necklace to choose who needed it most at that moment in time. When my mother died the nurse decided that at that moment I needed love." He rubbed his necklace delicately and smiled at the confused girl.

"What about mine?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha pulled his up around his head so he held it in his hand. He beckoned for Kagome to hand over her half, which she did. Slowly, Inuyasha fit the two pieces together perfectly.

With what seemed like magic, a bright pink glow enveloped the two necklaces and when it finally died down what remained was one whole jewel. Kagome looked from the gemstone to Inuyasha's bewildered face.

Yet, here they were, two strangers in the middle of an empty station staring at a whole necklace that had not been in such a state in close to 150 years.

"What just happened?" Kagome finally spoke up, but her voice quivered with uncertainty.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm not sure." He looked down at the girl in front of him, noticing for the first time how gorgeous she was. Her dark raven locks fell around her face framing it perfectly. Her cerulean eyes staring up at him questioningly and her pouty pink lips turned downward in a frown. His hand clenched the jewel and he bit his bottom lip in concentration. "Perhaps…perhaps we could visit the nurse, she might have the answers."

Kagome blinked at him but nodded all the same. "Okay, where can we find her?"

"Well, we should try the hospital first."

"Which one?"

"Saint Thomas." Inuyasha answered. "We'll have to take the bus."

Kagome nodded and followed him out of the station to the street. Inuyasha had pocketed the necklace and was leading Kagome to the nearest bus station. "Here, let me carry some of that stuff." He turned to face his beautiful companion and took the beige bag from her shoulder. "Can you shove those books in here?" Kagome nodded and put the books in the bag, quietly thanking him.

"Oh…how silly of me! I didn't tell you my name!" Kagome chuckled quietly. "I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded as he walked with her to the bus stop. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome."

It was, to say the least, awkward standing in silence at the bus stop. Kagome felt her face turn red with humiliation. The man standing next to her was arguably the most handsome man she had ever set eyes on. His striking silver hair was cut short but Kagome would have guessed that he was the type of man to let it grow out if he wasn't confined by business law. His deep honeydew eyes glowed in the mid-day sun and Kagome couldn't look away. He was perfect in every way.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. He felt the young woman's eyes on him and he shifted uncomfortably. "So…um…" He turned to face her, and her azure eyes instantly looked away from him, ashamedly. "What do you do?" Inuyasha's voice shook with hesitation; for some reason this girl made him uncomfortable. He was never one to care what people thought of him and yet he wanted so badly for this woman to accept him.

Kagome stared at the concrete sidewalk, afraid that if she looked up her face would be redder than a tomato. "Um…I'm a secretary for the Desden law firm." She whispered. "What about you?"

"I'm a journalist." Inuyasha shifted again.

Kagome hummed a little and the silence was renewed. She cringed inwardly, God she hoped the bus came soon. This was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"You know…" Inuyasha sultry voice whispered. "The moment I saw you I knew I wanted to meet you." He chortled. 'Nothing to lose.' He thought to himself and he prepared himself, trying to gain self-assurance.

Kagome stared at him wide-eyed. "What?"

Inuyasha turned to face her. "I saw you standing at the station and you intrigued me; it was like I was meant to talk to you. Maybe that's why we both had the necklaces." Kagome was lost in those eyes of his. They shined with confidence. "Maybe that's why I was drawn to you."

Kagome stared for a short while before breaking out into a grin. "I thought the same thing about you."

Inuyasha stared for a moment before throwing his head back to laugh a deep, soothing laugh. Kagome soon joined him, covering her mouth with her delicate little hand. Finally, both breathed deep and settled down smiling widely at each other.

"So, possibly, we were meant to meet." Inuyasha spoke slowly.

Kagome nodded, her black locks following her heads movement. "I think so." She said just as slow.

"Oh! Here's our bus." Inuyasha said quickly as a red double-decker pulled up next to the curb. Without thinking anything of it, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her onto the bus to find a two-seater upstairs, away from people.

Somehow, Kagome wasn't bothered by his hand tightly wrapped around hers; it felt natural, like this hadn't been the first time he had done it.

They passed the time with small talk and both found that they were indeed intrigued with one another. Inuyasha found Kagome's demure but brutally honest character refreshing and Kagome truly enjoyed Inuyasha's good natured and confident attitude.

When they finally reached their stop Inuyasha led Kagome off the bus, once again holding her hand (as well as her bag). They walked for sometime before they finally reached the grand entrance of Saint Thomas Hospital in Westminster.

It didn't take long before they came to the information desk where Inuyasha sidled up to the counter and rested his chin on his palm. Kagome stood beside him, still awkwardly holding his calloused hand but at the same time not wanting to let go.

"Hello there." Inuyasha spoke to the receptionist, who wore bright green horn rimmed glasses, in an urgent tone and yet the woman sitting behind the kiosk seemed to pay him no mind.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a perplexed glance and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Her companion nodded his head determinedly and cleared his throat loudly. "Um…Miss?"

The receptionist continued with her work.

Inuyasha began to grow weary and he leaned down so he was closer to the woman in the 1950s glasses. "Listen here lady…" He said warningly. "I need to find someone…and you're going to help, so if you could just do your job and give me a hand that would be great."

The woman reacted immediately and stared at the man in front of her with a strained smile. "Yes? How can I help you sir?" Kagome could tell that she had nearly shit herself when she heard the cautioning tone of Inuyasha's voice. She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

Inuyasha leaned back to resume a care-free stance. "Well I'm looking for a nurse who worked here quite some time ago. Perhaps you can help me find her?"

"Name?" The woman was becoming more and more impatient.

"Kaede Valis."

The woman looked to her computer screen and typed several things in silence. "Ah, yes. She's stationed in the cancer ward. She should still be up there as of now."

"Thank you." With that Inuyasha left with Kagome in tow, still holding her dainty hand. "She's still in the same ward since last time I saw her."

Kagome frowned. "Your mother, she died of cancer?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Nearly ten years now."

"I'm so sorry." The raven-haired girl whispered quietly.

"It's okay. She was a wonderful woman." Inuyasha smiled and slowed so he was not dragging Kagome up the staircase; instead they walked at the same pace, hand in hand. It was strange that they were so close after such a short time.

They walked for some time in silence until they reached the brightly lit cancer ward. Walking up and down the hall were doctors, nurses, patients, relatives, and then of course the two of them looking as confused as ever. As they moved to the front desk Kagome felt her anticipation rise and she scooted closer to Inuyasha. He looked down at her and smiled comfortingly. "It'll be okay." He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head. Kagome felt herself relax—this man had a strange affect on her.

A young blonde nurse looked up at the two standing in front of her counter and smiled widely. "Can I help you two lovebirds?" She giggled behind her hand.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome and grinned but didn't correct the young woman, something that Kagome blushed furiously at. "Um, yes, we're looking for a nurse who works here. Her name is Kaede Valis."

The nurse sighed dramatically and turned towards the phone, turning on the intercom to page the elderly nurse. Kagome and Inuyasha waited patiently, moving to sit on one of the hard waiting room benches. The air conditioning must be on full blast within the hospital because Kagome felt goose bumps prickle all over her skin.

"You cold?" Inuyasha whispered to her. For some reason it seemed wrong to talk in a normal voice in the quiet hallways of the cancer ward.

Kagome nodded slowly rubbing her forearms to warm herself up. "Yeah, a little."

The amber eyed man smiled and wrapped his arm around Kagome's milky shoulders. Surprisingly she didn't find this uncomfortable or too forward, she even leaned further into him, which he chuckled at. They waited in comfortable silence for nearly fifteen minutes before an old crouched over woman hobbled down the hallway towards them.

Inuyasha stood at attention when she stopped near their bench. "Hi Ms. Valis. I don't know if you remember me but—"

The old woman laughed loudly. "Remember you! How could I forget the young man who now possesses the necklace?" She grinned. "Wilder, right?"

Inuyasha nodded meekly and Kagome got up to stand behind him.

"Please my dear, call me Kaede."

"Okay." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and Kagome reached for his hand which he didn't fight.

"So did you give the necklace away yet?" The elderly woman questioned.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about, you see—" And then he was cut off again, it seemed this woman loved to get in his business.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" Kaede pointed towards Kagome who shrunk behind Inuyasha afraid of her piercing gaze.

"Well—that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Inuyasha spoke a little more loudly trying to get his point across; he waited for awhile to see if the woman was going to interrupt him again and then continued. "This is Kagome and no, I haven't given the necklace away yet."

Kaede stared at the man in front of her blankly. "Why?"

"Because of this…" Inuyasha pulled out the full necklace that he had kept in his pant pocket and Kaede gasped reaching out to take it from him.

"Oh my! Well this is unexpected. I presume the second piece was yours dear?" She asked, nodding to Kagome.

"Yes." Kagome spoke barely above a whisper. For some reason this woman agitated her, not in a bad way just in a strange way.

Kaede ran her fingers over the jewel and smiled slowly, her dark eyes crinkling. The couple before her waited patiently while she examined the treasure. "I suppose—the promise has been fulfilled." The old nurse whispered, her voice cracked slightly but she shook it off and smiled delightfully at the youngsters.

"What promise?" Inuyasha asked seriously, he was stroking Kagome's thumb but didn't seem to realize it.

Kaede grinned and gave a knowing nod of her head. "It is said—" She began slowly. "That the jewel was broken in half when two lovers were separated many, many years ago and that they would one day find each other and when they did…the necklace would be whole once more."

The three of them stood in silence for some time; Inuyasha tightly holding Kagome's hand and Kaede staring down at the jewel in her palm. And then Kagome cleared her throat awkwardly, looking from the man besides her to the elderly nurse standing before her. "Are you suggesting that we are reincarnated lovers?" Kagome asked, puzzled about the information she had just been given.

Chuckling the aged woman nodded. "You two seem to have the lovers part down." She said as she pointed to their locked hands.

Kagome blushed and looked away and Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth several times trying to think of something intelligent to say but neither of them removed their hands from the warmth of the other's.

"That can't be!" Inuyasha nearly shouted before looking around guiltily and lowering his voice. "We've never met before."

"Aye, but I believe you two feel a special connection with one another. You should not deny that. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

Kagome did not believe that she could be anymore red but here she was—red as a tomato. Inuyasha felt his heart speed up and his palms get sweaty. She was right, Kagome had enchanted him and he had a feeling she felt similarly.

"I must get back." The nurse said quietly as she handed the necklace back to the bewildered young man. As she turned to walk down the long white hallway she began to croon a slow mournful tune that made Kagome and Inuyasha shiver the minute she started singing it. "Eli the barrow boy, you're the old town…"

Inuyasha felt himself tremble as the old woman's voice bounced off the walls; he closed his eyes to enjoy the sound not realizing that at the same time the woman besides him was doing the same thing.

When Kagome opened her eyes she was no longer in the brightly lit halls of the hospital's cancer ward, instead she was in an ancient room where the sun was shining on the dust-caked wooden floors. It seemed to be an old bedroom, having not been used for a long while. She was vaguely aware of Kaede still singing but it seemed to be in the background now, not nearly as important as the scene that lay before her.

"_Sells coal and marigolds and he cries out, all down the day_

_Below the tamarack she is crying_

_Corn cobs and candle wax for the buying, all down the day"_

As she gained her bearings she soon noticed a woman and a man embracing in the corner of the room. Walking closer where the glare from the sun wasn't shining so hard she realized that the woman looked oddly similar to herself and the man a close look-a-like to Inuyasha, except they were not in their usual clothes and both seemed incredibly dirty and tired.

The man pulled away from the woman and quickly snatched up the very same necklace that Kaede had just handed back to Inuyasha and Kagome only seconds before. Enveloped in white light the man knelt down besides her and cracked the jewel in two. While his back was facing her Kagome knew the man was crying as he handed the second half of the jewel to the woman and left her side to walk to the center of the room.

"_Would I could afford to buy my love a fine robe_

_Made of gold and silk, Arabian thread_

_She is dead and gone and lying in a pine grove_

_And I must push my barrow all the day_

_And I must push my barrow all the day"_

Yes, this man before her was Inuyasha, in some shape or form. He was just as beautiful. His silver hair fell around his chin and his deep golden eyes brimmed with unshed tears, though he did not look any less masculine. His white work shirt was unbuttoned, revealing just enough of his perfect chest and his brown britches were worn and torn. Kagome had to admire him.

"_Eli, the barrow boy, when they found him_

_Dressed all in corduroy, he had drowned in, the river down the way_

_They laid his body down in a church yard_

_But still when the moon is out, with his pushcart, he calls down the day"_

As she turned to look towards the look-a-like version of herself she was met with a scene that made her heart wretch. Somehow in the span of time that Kagome was admiring the man at the center of the room two more people had entered and were holding back the young woman. They looked strangely familiar but Kagome could not place her finger on it.

The young woman was weeping as the other two held up her small figure. Her filthy blue dress was dusty from kneeling on the floor earlier and her curly black hair had come undone from the bun atop her head in a wild mess that framed her heart-shaped face perfectly.

Kagome turned once again to look towards the man who was mouthing something to the lady that Kagome couldn't hear. The song that Kaede was singing became louder and louder as the man who looked like Inuyasha disappeared altogether, leaving the woman a wretched mess on the floor.

"_Would I could afford to buy my love a fine gown_

_Made of gold and silk, Arabian thread_

_But I am dead and gone and lying in a church ground_

_But still I push my barrow all the day_

_Still I push my barrow all the day."_

Tears began to fall from Kagome's sapphire eyes and she closed them to rid herself from the painful scene but as she opened them she was, once again, in the hospital ward. Kagome felt her entire form shake and her knees buckled underneath her causing her to fall on the hard tile floor.

Inuyasha stared down at the woman on the ground and even though she looked in terrible disarray she was still gorgeous. He kneeled down besides her. "Then…then you saw it too?" He breathed out.

Kagome looked up at him, feeling her cheeks wet with tears, and nodded. "Yes…and you?"

Inuyasha nodded back, almost afraid of what he had just seen.

"Then…Kaede was right?" Kagome whispered as moved closer to the crouching Inuyasha.

"I'm thinking so."

Kagome sighed a little and held a hand to her forehead. "Are we…?"

"Lovers?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"I believe so." Inuyasha sighed and fell back on his ass, feeling all his strength leave him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees and took a very deep breath, feeling as though she was going to cry though she wasn't sure way. If she could have chosen anyone to be her reincarnated lover, Inuyasha would be it. He was good to her in the limited time she had known him. He made her smile and laugh and he was gentle and kind and she had to admit he was very handsome. She blushed at that thought and turned away so the man besides her wouldn't see it.

"Somehow…" Inuyasha suddenly said thoughtfully, "I'm not upset about this at all." He chuckled a little and looked at the beautiful woman sitting next to him, her face turned away.

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard him speak and turned to look at him, a blush still lingering on her cheeks. "Really? Even if your freewill has been taken away?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and smiled. "The me in the past seemed to have his mind made up, and probably for good reason. If you're anything like the you in the past then I do believe that I could be happy with you. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Perhaps I could take you out on a date?" He said seriously.

Kagome balked and stared at the man curiously. "What?" She breathed out, barely able to make sense of what was going on

"A date…if I'm meant to be with you I'd like to get to know you first."

She stared at him and wondered if he was truly serious. How could he be so calm about this? It had been a rough day for Kagome and yet she felt content sitting on the cold tile floor of the cancer ward with Inuyasha. "I suppose that would be okay." Kagome whispered out, nodding her head.

It couldn't hurt. After all, Kagome had been single for over four months now. If it didn't work out in the end, it didn't work out; but it was always worth a try. 'Besides,' Kagome thought, 'we do have a history together.' She giggled at her own thoughts and grinned brilliantly at Inuyasha.

"You want to get a pint?" Inuyasha asked as he moved to get up off the floor.

"Sure…I think I could use a drink." Kagome laughed quietly, taking Inuyasha's hand so he could help pull her up.

As he pulled her up he drew her to his chest, resting his chin atop her soft black locks. "I'm so glad I met you." He whispered. "I know it's only been a couple hours but I haven't been this happy in what feels like half a century."

Kagome smiled against his shirt and wrapped her arms around his waist, liking the fact that she was appreciated. It was true Inuyasha did not have refined manners; that he was not the most gentlemanly character around and that for the limited time she had been with him he was short-tempered and somewhat cocky. And yet if he did not have all of these qualities Kagome would not be interested in him. All of his faults are what made him, him. It was these same traits that made him the most enjoyable person she had been around in awhile.

And it was these thoughts that made her kiss him. It wasn't an overly sensual or heated kiss, it was innocent and promising. She had stepped up on her tippy-toes and leaned forward to press her lips against his. When he didn't react Kagome stepped back and bit her bottom lip, turning a bright red color. Inside she was mentally berating herself for her actions.

It was as she was pulling away from his embrace that he spoke to her in that deep feather-soft voice. "Wait, you caught me off guard, let's try that again."

Kagome was too embarrassed to look up at him and even though she now understood the reason he didn't react, she was still ashamed of her unladylike behavior.

Inuyasha smiled knowingly and placed his hand under her chin so she was looking at him and with what seemed like a lifetime to Kagome he leaned forward to gently capture her lips with his in a slow chaste kiss. When he pulled away they were both flushed and grinning.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I laid eyes on you." He whispered.

"I've wanted you to." Kagome smiled widely.

They could have stood there for hours just staring at each other if it was not for the bright pink light glowing from Inuyasha's pocket. He reached inside to pull out the necklace but all he got were two silver chains but no gem.

"It's gone." Kagome whispered in shock.

Inuyasha stood with one hand around Kagome's waist and the other holding the two silver chains. "I guess…I guess its purpose was fulfilled." He answered and grinned at the beautiful woman in his arms.

They stood quietly for sometime before Kagome suddenly snatched the chains and pocketed them. "What do you say about those drinks?" She asked brightly.

Her equally handsome partner nodded, grabbed her beige bag and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders to escort her out of the building. He had never felt more accepted and content and as this thought crossed his mind he smiled and pulled the girl closer to him. She grinned up at him and put her arm around his waist knowing that this was going to be the first of many dates.

Even though this was all very strange and hard to believe, both Kagome and Inuyasha knew it was meant to be. That, through fate or destiny or some unknown power, they were supposed to be together. Neither of them had ever felt so needed.

"This doesn't feel real." Kagome whispered as they walked down the hospital stairs.

"Well I'm obviously real." Inuyasha chuckled and smiled down at her.

Kagome nodded and smiled. Yes, he was real. This was real. Everything about their time together seemed to come out of a dream and yet it was all very real. And thank God for it for somewhere deep within her soul she was crying out of joy for having ever met with this man. She had always been longing for the perfect gentleman and here she had found hers. It was better than how she imagined it.

A/N: Thanks everyone for all your support. :D 3 I love all of your reviews!

**Abused Abuser: **Sorry this was updated sort of late (surgery sucks haha). Thanks for the review.

**Kagomesbutterflyfeeling: **I'm sorry I made you so sad in the last chapter. I think that Kagome sort of knew her fate. Hojo treated her right and she wanted to live her life for Inuyasha, though in the end he got her. :D Thanks so much for all of your support, you're truly a wonderful fan and I love you for it. :) I'd love to let you read some of my other stories before I put them up. I love your opinions. :D Thank you so much! 3

**The Fluffy Muffin Queen: **Haha your reviews always make me laugh. :D As a fellow writer I'm glad you understand the necessity of killing off a character. I hope that this was to your liking. Thank you so much for all your support.

**Kasandra16: **Lol yeah I imagined Eli to be pretty damn sexy. :) Corny stuff is pretty great I think; hehe. I honestly don't know how long my break will be—I'm kind of on a writer's block right now. I actually wrote a medieval story awhile ago but I wasn't sure if it was good enough to post. I don't know if I even have it anymore. Haha.

**INUYASHA23: **Thank you so much for your wonderful review. I'm glad I had such an effect on you. I actually started reading Kings Mistress and it's wonderfully written. A lovely story. Thank you for the review and for the story suggestion.

**Natasha99:** Thanks so much for your review and all the support. :)

**SistersGrimm: **Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, they always make me smile. :)

**MPXD:** Thanks so much for all your awesome support. I think that she married Hojo because she was trying to do what Inuyasha wished of her. And yeah I have noticed that with Sango and Miroku, haha. I didn't want to overwhelm them. :)

**KasperLassie: **Haha I hope this explained all your questions and I hope you enjoyed.

**Bubbles: **Thanks for all your support and reviews, they make my day. :D

Thank you for all of the support all of you have given me. I'm so thankful. :D You're all wonderful. 3 Please, if any of you wish to talk to me or give me ideas or anything feel free to email me. :D Thank you!!

Review please, I love to hear from you guys.


End file.
